Screw This, I Hate My Life
by kittiesrock90210
Summary: Suzie is excited about her Europe trip till everything takes a twist. Now she's involved in a old legendary prophecy that will most likely take her life, or end the world. Rated T for possible bad language.
1. Chapter 1

**So this is my newest story, I hope you enjoy!**

**Takes place after TLO**

**Highlight of the day: I class we were presenting drama skits that were based on TV shows. My group performed as the characters from Phineas and Ferb (I was Perry, and I got to wear the hat as Agent P). My teacher gave us a 90%.**

"Yeah I'm excited!" I practically screamed at Maddi.

"Same here!" she screamed back.

"It's Europe, how could we not be!" I jumped up and down on my bed, the blankets falling onto the floor, my dark curly hair flying everywhere.

"So, I'll see you in two days?"

"That's when the flights leave."

"Kay, get packing!"

Maddi hung up the phone, but I was still dancing around. School was finally over, and I was of to Paris then Rome then London, how could I not be happy. I was going with my best friend Maddi, who's parents were the richest people I knew. Everyone around them was practically their bitch.

I was so psyched. It was three weeks of endless shopping, sightseeing, and cute foreign guys. What's not to love? I was running around my room singing American Boy to get me in the travelling mood when my mom interrupted my thoughts.

"Suzie, come down here. We need to talk. Stop stomping your big feet, there are other people living in this building!" my mom called at me.

"Okay!" I was in too much of a good mood to even be annoyed at the fact that her yelling was way more disrruptive than my jumping. "What's up mom?"

She sighed deeply. "I just spoke with you're father earlier on today. This is important, so listen, stop spinning around."

I stopped my dancing, sat down, and picked up an unopened Coke can to occupy my attention. "My father?"

Mom nodded. "He wants you to go to a camp this summer. He says you need to."

Anger rose to my head. "Why should it matter what he thinks? I've never even met him!"

"Honey," my mom's eyes were so sad, "I really need you to go. I know you don't believe you're father still cares, but he does."

"What point are you getting at?" I still had no idea what my mom was trying to tell me.

"I'm saying that you can't go to Paris anymore."

The Coke can I was holding exploded all over the floor and table causing a huge mess. I had crushed it with one hand. "Excuse me?"

"Suzie, you can't go to Paris." My mom repeated.

"What the fuck! Mom, this is the chance of a lifetime, and I'm turning it down so that I can go to some stupid camp? Are you listening to yourself?" I screamed at her.

"It doesn't make a lot of sense now, but it will. You need to go, I can't avoid it anymore."

"Fuck you mom! You don't even care that I would finally be really happy. You act so nice, but you're such a bitch!"

"Susan!" my mom said weakly, but I had already thrown down my chair, and ran out of the door. I whipped my cell phone out of my pocket.

"Maddi," I choked, "the bitch called off the trip, I can't go travelling anymore."

"....what? but we've been looking forward to this for forever. Why not?"

"She wants me to go to some stupid camp." I sulked

"Wait...camp?" Maddi sounded a little overconcerned, but then again, our perfect summer had been ruined.

"I know, stupid."

Maddi mumbled somthing I couldn't understand, then continued to say "Well, maybe next summer. I gotta go though. Bye!"

I was already out the building and onto the crowded Manhattan streets. I was used to it, I walked these streets everyday. I ran down the streets as fast as I could so that I could get as far away from home as possible. If my mom was going to send me to some kind of camp, she would have to find me first.

I don't know what it was, but that moment was what possibly lead up to the end of my life. It was unusually shiny. Normally I didn't walk into strange alleys unless it was to play a prank on some pothead, but the bronze colour had caught my attention. I had seen it out of the corner of my eye, but it was pulling me in, begging me to check it out. What was that?

I never got to find out. Suddenly, there was a wrenching pain in my thigh, and a big hand clamped over my mouth. Hands wrapped around my waist and started to pull me farther back in the shadows, and I realized what was going down right now. I was about to be raped, then mugged, and the cops would find my body in a broken down car or a river in three weeks. I pushed and screamed as loud as I could, but nothing happened. I could hardly breathe, the hand was pressing down so hard over my mouth and nose.

I followed my instincts and kicked backwards, hitting the person, and I was momentarily dropped only to notice the deep stab wound in my thigh. I wouldn't be able to run. I started to get up when my head exploded in pain, and I guess I blacked out.

I started to hear a bit before I could see. I heard some mumbling, and I had no idea what was going on. I wasn't dead...yet. You might say that's a good sign. When my vision finally cleared up, I was indoors, tied to a chair. My thigh was barely bleeding anymore, but it really looked like a massive period stain. There were three guys having a conversation in the corner on the room, but I only caught a few words.

"...report progress first?" One blonde guy said.

"No, surprise them..." a redhead responded.

"Shhh!" the other one said. His dark hair looked like a hobo's; overgrown and messy, "She's awake!"

Their attention turnede to me, and I wasn't sure if this was a good or bad thing.

"Where the fuck am I?" My tone was close to a growl.

"What does it look like sweety?" The redhead replied.

"Well," I rolled my eyes, "It looks like a room with cheap vinyl flooring instead of tiles. A decent paint job could help too."

The blonde one got down really close to my face, and smirked. "You know what this is about, so why don't you stop trying to be smart about it?"

"You want me to act retarded then?" I scowled, "Me no know why I'm here. Me go potty now!"

His face was unimpressed. "Piss your pants!"

"Let me go! I'll call the cops!" I yelled at him.

"Yeah, like they could do anything." He and his faggot friends all laughed, and I was angry.

I spat on the blonde one, leaving an ugly mark on his face. "Douche bag."

He came right across and slapped my, and my face stung with pain. "Bitch, get down!"

_Do not cry, this is not the time_ I silently begged myself, but I was freaking out. Who were these people, and why were they keeping me here. Was this all part of some sick hostage situation?

I didn't have time to think of a new insult for the guys because the door to the room exploded open and I couldn't believe my eyes.

If I hadn't been so terrified, I would've yelled "Teen Titans GO!", but it hardly seemed the time or place. I had honestly never been so confused in my entire life, and I've had a lot of confusing moments.

The cops hadn't burst down the door, it was kids. Teenagers. Two guys who looked like twins, with the gleam in there eyes which made me feel like I was abou to get pickpocketed. A tall guy with dark brown skater hair like that faggot singer... Justin Bieber, just differnet colour. He was cute for sure, and he had arrows notched. Then ther was a really pretty girl with blode curly hair, but her eyes were a dark grey, very determined. And the last guy...no way.... he looked like me. Dark hair and sea green eyes, like my brother from another mother. I could see this not going very far.

"Damn!" blonde guy shouted, and he ran to the corner of the room and brought back a sword. His friends followed suit.

The guy who looked like me held up a sword and pointed it at the redhead. "Let her go!"

"How 'bout no?" the red head smirked, until he was swung at, and almost died in the first few seconds.

The rest of them engaged in some sort of fight, while I was still sitting here completely unaware of what was going on, dumbfounded.

"Hey, just hold on, I'm getting you out." I heard what I thought was thye girl behind me, but I didn't see anyone. Okay, now I'm hearing mysterious voices in my head, one of the symptoms of insanity.

But no, because the ropes were loosening their grip, and falling to the ground.

"Okay," I heard her say, and suddenly, she was right there beside me, her eyes filled with concern, "We have to run."

I took a step, but I had forgotten about my injured thigh, and nearly fell, but she caught me, and I limped as fast as I could away from the scene. I was halfway down the stairs when I lost my footing, and without meaning to, screamed.

"Shit!" the girl whispered, and we were running down faster. I could hear footsteps following close behind, and I could barely stop myself from crying. We burst through the door at the bottom and onto the street, and the girl put a Yankees hat on my head.

"Here," she told me quickly, "Non one can see you. Eat this." she reaching into her pocket and handed me a brownie. It might of had a tiny bit of lint on it, but I shoved it in my mouth and it tasted like heaven. Immediately my leg started to feel better and I was a little less traumatized.

"Thanks," I told the girl.

"You're okay for now, everything is under control."

I frowned. "What about the other kids?"

"They'll be fine. They're trained fighters."

"What is this?" I joked, "Some sort of spy development technique by the CIA?"

The girl laughed, and her eyes sparkled. "Not quite. I'm Annabeth, by the way."

"My name is Suz--" I never got to finish because the other four guys stumbled out of the building, and walked straight up to us. Annabeth took back her hat.

"All done." one of the twins said, "Can we go steal some candy since we're in town?"

The skater guy punched the twin who'd talked.

The guy that looked like me had a bewildered expression on his face as he couldn't stop staring at me. "_Di Imortales_! I thought dad had been joking that time he said..."

"Hello, I'm really confused." I said, and they focused their attention on me.

"Well hello to you too," the other twin said, checking me out, and Annabeth slapped him.

"She was just in a near death situation and is probably freaking out, and you're hitting on her!" she slapped him again to reinforce the point.

"Okay, crazy bitch, don't kill me!" he cowered, then looked me in the eye. "Hi, I'm Connor."

The other twin went to stand by his side. "I'm Travis."

The skater's eyes twinkled. "Matt."

"I'm Percy." the last one said. He looked kinda weird, as if someone had just burst his buuble.

"Kay, so I'm Suzie, and I would like to know who you are." I tried to be polite, but I tend to almost always have a sarcistic edge to my voice, especially at the wrong time.

"We came here to rescue you, and take you to camp," Annabeth said.

"Ugh, I hate that word, camp. My mom is making me skip Paris to go to camp," I rolled my eyes, but realized they were staring at me. "It was you're camp she was talking about, wasn't it?"

They all nodded.

"What's so special about this camp?" I asked.

Annabeth took control. "It's a place for the children of mortals and gods mixed. We all happen to fall under this category, including you."

I didn't say a word. This was some huge BS right here. Children of the gods my ass. I made my decision: these kids were either major crack pots or mentally retarded.

But they had saved my life, I highly doubted that they would lie after that.

"What gods?" I mumbled, my heart skipping a beat.

"The Greek ones." Matt answers, while fumbling with something in his pocket.

"Ha, they don't exist!" I laughed, but hey're eyes stayed in the same locked position, and they weren't smiling.

"You were serious, weren't you?" My smile faded as they nodded, and it occured to me that my whole life had been a total lie. My dad hadn't left my mom when I was a baby because he and my mom just weren't meant for each other, he left because he was a god."

"Then who's my daddy?" I whispered, and I felt like a three year old.

Annabeth exchanged a strange glance with Percy. "We'll find out soon enough. Matt, is it about the right time?"

Matt took some keys out of his pocket and tossed them up. "Good enough."

"Dude" Travis said, "Sure you're dad's cool with you driving?"

Matt nodded, the broke out into a grin. "My dad owes my from the time my mom made him babysit me, and he drugged me so I'd stop breaking stuff. I hold it against him for the times I need stuff."

We walked up to some van, and got inside. I didn't care when we took of into the sky, I was too tired and dramatized. I only remember falling asleep on someone's shoulder, hoping that reality was a dream.

**So like, hate? Give feedback!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry I didn't update sooner but I've been busy. I had to go to the hospital because I got stitches, and because of homework.**

**Highlight of the day: I was hungry while at the park, but I didn't know what to do. I was taking of my hoodie when a random Kit Kat bar fell out of thehood. Thank you random person, you made my day.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own shit.**

I woke up in a hospital, or at least what I thought was a hospital. The plain white walls with rows of bed with white sheets and a couple of monitors hooked up in the corner.

A sigh of relief escaped my chest. I had been hit in the head very hard last night and had a concussion. Someone must have seen me lying in the alley and called 911, and I had been transported to a hospital via ambulance. All that crazy kidnapping and swords and arrows thing had been an epic dream. I have a lot of those though, like the time I dreamed that all of New York fell asleep, and I was the only one awake until I saw a huge war going on outside, miles away. Or like the time when my teacher had fangs.

I had myself completely convinced until the girl with curly blonde hair walked into the room.

She smiled. "I see someone is finally awake."

I frowned. "What time is it?"

"3:30 p.m."

"You act like that's abnormal." I had a headache. All the reassurance I had just gave myself fell away. "Last night wasn't a dream, was it?"

Annabeth shook her head. "No, not at all."

"Where am I?" My voice was shaking.

"Camp Half-Blood." her voice was gentle. "You know, that place we told you about after we rescued you."

"That was real, the whole abduction thing?"

Annabeth shook her head slowly, and I started to get out of bed, realizing I was wearing the same thing for over 24 hours. I grimaced.

"Your clothes arrived a few hours ago. You can change up, it's fine. Meet me outside on the porch in about ten minutes."

"Okay." I nodded, then quickly went through the two suitcases which were just magically there. I opened them up to see what I had there. My sketch pad and art set was at the very top, and I felt a little more relaxed after seeing it. My iPod, my laptop, my hair straightener, my guitar was beside the suitcase, and all of my favourite clothes. I'd thank my mom when I was a little less mad at her.

I quickly changed into a pair of denim shorts and a random T-shirt, then walked outside. I would have to do with make up.

"Hey," Annabeth said when she saw me while I caught my breath.

This place was huge, a valley filled with building that looked like they were pulled straight out of Greece. I could see the ocean, and a light breeze swept through my hair.

"Wow," was all I could say.

"I know, it's amazing."

"Um, what should I do with my stuff?" I asked.

"Oh, uh, we can leave it there, we'll get it later. It's time for your tour."

So she showed me around the place and told what the different buildings were.

"How come the dining area doesn't have a roof?" I was confused but Annabeth laughed.

"It never rains here, or snows unless we let it. You don't have to worry."

"Oh."

When we stopped at the cabins I looked down the rows. There were so many of them, all pretty and abnormal. The cabins all looked different, but it made them unique. I would have an awesome time just drawing all of them.

"Where--" I said.

"You'll stay in Hermes for now. It's only temporary, because most gods claim their kids in their first four days at camp, so it isn't that long, right?"

"Not at all."

"You'll fit in just fine, this is where Connor and Travis stay."

"Oh, joy." I said sarcastically.

"At least they'll really make you feel welcome?" Annabeth tried to make it sound better than it was. Oh well, I could deal with guys. It's a skill.

Annabeth knocked on the cabin door, and a head popped out. "State your business."

"New camper dumbass." Annabeth smiled falsely.

"Oh, okay." he opened the door completely. "Come on in."

I took a step in the door, and the floor creaked slightly. "Hi."

"Well if it isn't our little friend!" the twins said, and I looked at Annabeth, but she was trying not to laugh.

"Good luck."

I stared at the group of kids. "So...."

"Well, we'd like to officially welcome you to camp half blood!"

"Yay." I said unenthusiastically.

"That's the spirit!" Connor smiled.

"I'm gonna go...get my stuff."

"We'd love to accompany you."

"No." I walked out he door and up the hill towards the 'Big House' as Annabeth called it. Could these people be more original?

I thought about missing going to Paris, and how my mom was probably extremely pissed still and how everything was so fucked up when something tapped me.

"Hey!" I turned around to see a horse dude, a what you call it.....centaur.

"Oh, sorry." I mumbled, because this guy looked old. Not cute two year older guy, but old in his fifties guy.

"It's okay. You must be the new camper!"

"Uhuh."

"Well, I'm the camp activity director. If have any questions, you can ask me or one of the cabin leaders. They've been around for a few years and know practically know everything there is to know, okay?"

I nodded. "Um, thanks.."

"Chiron."

"Chiron, right." I miled quickly and went to get my stuff. I was walking down the hill when I notcied all the eyes on me. It was kind of creepy, and I felt awkward, but I kept walking and pretended that I didn't notice, which only made me look stupid for not being able to notice something that was obvious, but then what exactky was I supposed to do, smile and wave?

I tend to do that, ramble on and have arguements with myself inside my head, and completely forget where I am. This is what happened as I slammed into something infront of me and fell backwards.

I lay down on the ground with my eyes closed for about three seconds, the opened them to see a curious face standing over me.

"You okay?" he asked, and I recognized him as.... Matt, that's it.

"Um, sorry." I mumbled as he helped me get back up.

"So, what are you doing dragging suitcases past through the archery range?" he smiled a bit as I quickly looked around.

I was probably blushing like crazy. I silently told myself that I was a total dipshit. "Oh, um.... lost?" I said weakly.

He just laughed. "I'll pretend that I believe it. You want some help carrying your stuff? You know, so you don't walk through the middle of a sword fight."

I brushed the dirt off of my shorts and tried to act like I wasn't _that _embarassed. "Sure." I said handing him the heaviest one, and he nearly dropped it.

"What's in this?" he asked.

"Art supplies, art textbook, and my song binder."

"What?"

I smiled. "I write songs."

"Oh."

"Like, about anything I want to write about, anhd how I feel and stuff. I'm very artsy, you could say, I just don't like art classes because they tell you what to do, and I'm my own person. I'll do whatever the fuck I want."

Matt raised and eyebrow. "I think you'll fit in here just fine."

"Really?"

"Sure. You run into stuff, you're artistic, you probably had dyslexia and ADHD,.."

"What, no!" I said defiantly.

"You're not?"

"Well, I'm not dyslexic, I have absolutely no problems reading, but I think I have ADHD or something. Low attention span."

"Yeah, well that's one of the sure signs of being a half-blood, you just need to find out who your godly parent is."

"Who's yours?"

His smile widened. "Apollo. God of arts and archery. Music and poetry come to me easily."

"Oh, thanks pretty cool, he owns the sun, right?"

"Yeah, the sun chariot. He drives it everyday and sometimes, he lets me take it for a spin." he winked.

"I wonder who my dad is..." I thought deeply about who I resemble, but nothing came to me. I was kind of into arts like Apollo, but I wasn't very poetic. I don't have a thing with plants like Dionysus or Demeter. I'm not big on flying, so I don't think i'm Zeus, and I suck at stealing so I'm not Hermes. I don't really fit into anywhere.

"Watch out!" Matt yelled as he caught me.

"Um, thanks." I said, and I regained my balance. I'd almost fallen down some stairs.

"Wow, you need help." he joked, and I almost punched him until I realized he was a trained fighter and could probably kick my ass.

"I just start thinking and forget what I'm doing. That's why I tend to start fires and hurt myself."

"That's pretty normal."

We were back at the Hermes cabin. "Well, thanks for catching me and helping me carry my shit."

"First day of realizing everything in your life is extremely messed up. You deserve a break."

"Maybe I'll see you around..." I said, and everything was kind of awkward, so I took my bag from him and walked into the cabin.

"Hey, new girl, whatcha name?" one guy said once I was inside.

"Suzie. So where do I put my stuff?"

"That bunk is yours." he pointed to the corner.

"Okay." I walked my stuff over and put it on the bed. I slipped out my sketch pad and locked the zippers on my bags. I did not want my stuff to get stolen, at least not now. I walked out of the door and headed out the door again. There was way too much to see here, I didn't know where to start. I decided the beach. The sun was beginning to dip a bit, and looked like a million dollars.

I flipped to a new page and began to quickly draw the outlines, trying to apture the likeness as I started to relax. See the thing was, now my life would be set in place for me, and I wouldn't get any choice of what would happen. Fuck being a kid of a god, I was going to have to train my ass of for the rest of my life. I was going to miss summer after summer, and I was never going to really have a father.

I'd always had a dream that someday my dad would come back and get together with my mom, and maybe she'd be happy again. Maybe I'd have someone to talk to about my problems, someone who would tell my mom she was always being too overprotective and that I should be cut a little slack.

But I guess I'm kind of naive too. I always get my hopes high, then watch them get crushed. I've always wanted to get a record deal, but I'm not seeing it happening soon, and at fifteen, I have to start making my career choices. Perhaps it's just a stupid dream. Perhaps all of my dreams have just been shitty wastes of time.

I wrote the date at the bottom of the page, and looked at the sketch, which wasn't actually that bad. I folded the book back, and started to stand up when I saw him there. The Percy guy staring into the ocean as if the world stood still.

Dinner wasn't fun at all. The kids at my table spent their time throwing food at each other and talking with food in their mouths, which is so fucking gross.

"What's next?" I asked the Travis guy, who had recently informed me Connor was _not_ his twin, but instead older brother.

"Well, anything. It's free time, so you can hang out, get extra training, or meet new people. Of course, I would be willing to hang out with you."

"Okay." I got up from the table and walked back to the cabin. Soon enough, I was sitting under a tree, re-reading _The Sweet Far Thing_ for the eighth time.

_I don't belong here _I thought. Half of these kids were psychotic, and the others were aggresive and muscular, my exact opposite. Yes, I'm agrrsive, but I don't threaten to kill people at a capture the flag game. Crazy pieces of shit, I _have_ to get out of here. I don't care how, I'm going to find a way to leave.

"Hesitant?" said someone about me.

"Oh, hi Annabeth." I feigned a smile, but she caught on.

"Don't really like it here, do you?"

I shook my head. "I didn't really either when I came, but maybe that's because my friend died."

I felt so selfish. "God, I'm sorry to hear that!"

"Oh, it's okay, she's alive."

"Well that really clears it up."

"You'll get used to it. So everyone is down at the canoe lake watching swim races. We have them every Thursday. You want to come so you seem a little social?"

"Um, okay." I would look kind of bad if I said _no._

I got off of the ground and headed of towards the lake. I saw the crowd of kids at the base when Annabeth speed up her pace.

"Percy's racing! Come on!" she was laughing.

"Who's he?"

"We've been going out for almost two years now." her smile was eating her face.

"Oh."

Annabeth grabbed my arm and started to run, while I was more concerned that I would drop my book in the process.

The Chiron guy was supervising, and he was saying something to Percy an some other kid were lined up at the pier. Annabeth pushed her way through people, shoving them on the ground without remorse. She went staright up to Percy and punched him. Percy was wearing jeans and a t-shirt, and I was confused.

"You better win." she told him, but he just smiled at her.

"Wow, that's love." I mumbled to myself.

Annabeth came back by my side. "Watch this, it's pretty amazing."

"On your mark, get set, go!" Chiron said, and both kids jumped in.

"What the?" I was shocked. Percy was moving ahead of the other person, and in less than three seconds was ten feet ahead, while wearing jeans.

"He's a son of Poseidon, he doesn't get wet."

"That's cheap."

Annabeth shrugged it off. "Abuse the skills you have."

"Meh."

The race was practically over. Percy was almost at the finish line while the other kid was reaching the half point.

"Well, that was interesting and everything, but I'll think I'll head--" I told Annabeth.

She wasn't paying attention, she ran and gave Percy a hug. Oh, joy.

"Hey look, it's the new girl!" I heard someone say.

Like an idiot, I turned around, which was my big mistake.

"Yeah, you!" the person repeated. It was a big buff girl, like the female poster child for steroid abuse or something. All I could think was _oh shit._

"Hi." I said.

She smiled. "You know, it's tradition that all newbies participate in a race so they get their ass kicked."

"Well I don't care about tradition, I'll break the rules." I smiled triumphantly so I wouldn't have to take part in the stupid race, but my heart was creeping into my throat.

Confession: I can't swim. My mom took me for swimming lessons when I was two or three years old, but she told me I'd almost drowned in the first few mintues. Like I'd gone under and never come back up.

Steroid girl didn't appreciate my answer. "Bitch, don't push me." she growled.

Percy stepped in. "Hey, it's her first day, chill Clarisse."

"Shut up fish!"

"I'll just walk away." I started to back up, with only made Clarisse angrier.

"Running away there?"

"Bye!" I smiled innocently, but she didn't take it well. She ran at me and picked me up by one arm.

"Whoa, anger management, let me go!" The book toppled out of my hand and onto the ground, and I was ready to kill her.

I swung my vaccant hand at her, and happened to scatch her face. Everyone was trying to get her to reason, but she was about to explode.

"Have a nice swim." she smiled as she threw me towards the lake.

Clarisse must of misjudged her strength, because as I was about to hit the water, my head slammed into the dock, and I started to sink. Red, bliiowing clouds of blood swarmed around me, and everything was throbbing, and everytime, things would start to go black. I was sure I was about to die. My arms went limp, and I stopped moving, and I could faintly hear the screaming and the soft splash above me.

* * *

My eyes shot open, and the sky was getting dark. People were looking at me, no, not at me, above me. What were they doing? I was probably still bleeding out of the back of my headand they weren't concerned? I patted it gentely, but nothing was there. Just my plain, old curly hair.

"I was right," Percy was staring above me too, but I was too dazed to understand.

"What?" I croaked, and my voice sounded, well, retarded.

Percy looked down at me, but I couldn't read his expression. "Hey sis."

**Review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**HI!**

**So the reason I took so long to update was because I had a dream of how this chapter would go. And it was amazing, but I forgot to write it down, and just couldn't remember how things went. I spent days figuring it out, and eventually I did. Then I realized the idea really sucked and wrote this instead over the course of one hour!**

**Highlight of the day: I was on mystery google, and my mission was to talk to anyone about anything. No strings attached. I had an amazing conversaton with the Bell mobility guy about losing weight and PMSing.**

The first week of camp was hell. I sucked at all heroic tasks.

I picked up a sword, and immediately dropped it, and fell over because of the weight.

In archery, I hit _a _target. Does it really matter if it was some else's?

I didn't even try to climb the rockwall, because I would most likely die. I didn't participate in capture the flag either.

The only things I exceled in were footracing, canoeing, and Arts and Crafts.

So basically I wasn't up to par with what everyone expected me to be at, or in other words, I was a _mistake. _I could hear the kids talking behind my back about it, about how there was no way I coud be Big Three material. Whatever the fuck that meant.

At least cabin wasn't so bad. Percy was actually a half decent person, and he didn't care about anything I did. He just made me promise I'd never be a bitch and rat him out for anything, which was cool by me. The cabin was always strewn with candy wrappers, sketches, chips, and some type of music was always playing through the huge speakers with the iPod dock. Percy told me were screwed for inspection, but I shrugged it off.

"Meh."

"You know, capture the flag is tonight." he smiled.

"Your point?" I could see where this was going.

"How about you participate? I mean, we could go see if we could find you a suitable sword. A special lightweight one, and you could play."

"I don't know, I probably will make the team lose."

"You can't do any worse than I did."

"Sure..."

"I almost died during the first game."

I frowned. "Somehow, that doesn't make me feel any better."

Percy smiled wickedly. "You're a child of Poseidon. You have kick ass water powers, you just need to be able to harness them."

I shook my head.

"I'll give you ten bucks and a six pack of Coke."

"And a case of beer? Weed too?"

He frowned. "I'll pretend that I tried."

"Deal." I smirked. I hadn't had a decent sugar rush since I got to this place because everything is _healthy. _Screw that, I prefer all junk foods. See, the thing is, I don't eat breakfast or lunch regularly, so I if I'm gonna eat, it might as well be something I like. And drugs are fun, I mean, I love watching the things people do when they're high.

"It may not arrive until Sunday or Monday though, but it is worth it."

"I get it Percy." I growled, realizing the torture I just got myself into.

* * *

"To do this, you have to keep your focus. Don't let yourself get distracted, because you'll mess it up." Percy told me.

I sighed. I'd been practicing this throwing water thing for an hour, and let me say it is tiring.

I closed my eyes and thought about the sea. I thought about waves, fish, and Niagra Falls. Effect, none. All that really happened was me feeling like going pee. "I think this isn't working out well for me. Are you sure I'm a Poseidon kid?"

"You didn't die when you slammed your head into the dock, so I think so. He claimed you and everything."

"How do you know this wasn't a fluke?"

"Because you look like the chick version of me."

"Right. I'll try again." I left my eyes open this time, and looked at the lake.

_Poseidon, since you're my daddy, can you give me a little help here. I'm looking pretty stupid right now._

Suddenly, waves began to churn and the water began to rise. I urged it to raise higher, and it did. I looked at Percy and he gave me a thumbs up.

My stomach was killing me, but the sensation was amazing as I lifted half of the lake water. My legs were shaking.

"Amazing for your first day. Hold the position." I tried but then in the corner of my eye I saw him. Matt was standing right there, trying to take a picture.

Immediately all the water fell back into the lake, the splash so large that it doused everyone in a thirty foot radius.

I was blushing like crazy, but Percy was laughing.

"Ha, suckers." he smiled.

I smiled with fake innocence. "I'm sorry." I told Matt, but he was frowning at me.

"I was trying to take a picture. Imagine people's faces when they saw _that _on Facebook?"

"You wouldn't." I punched him to enforce the point.

"Why not?"

"Because I probably look terrible?" I gave him the _wow, you must be pretty fucking stupid_ face.

"I thought you looked pretty good. I mean dec." **(Dec is short for decent)** he blurted out, and Percy gave him a face. I thought it was funny.

Percy grabbed my arm towards the arena. "Come on, we'll get you a sword that you can carry the weight of."

I waved back at Matt as Percy practically dragged my to the arena.

"Percy, what is your problem?" I asked.

"He was checking out your ass earlier."

"Your point?" I said confidently, but I was trying hard not to blush.

"How old are you?" Percy asked.

"Sixteen."

"What?" Percy's eyes almost popped out of his head.

"I'm sixteen years old."

Percy forwned deeply. "How come you weren't claimed or killed earlier?"

I shrugged. "Doesn't matter."

"No, but that's really weird. Most kids get here when they're twelve or thirteen."

"How old are _you_?"

"Eighteen."

"Were you checking Annabeth out back then when you were sixteen?"

"Uhhh."

"Case closed."

* * *

All of the swords I tried felt wrong in my hands. Too heavy, to light, too thin. I felt like goldilocks and the thrity swords.

"None of these work for me."

"Here, try out this one." He reached down into his pocket and pulled out a pen.

"Um....this is a pen." I said as he put it in his hand. **(Got this from PJO movie!)**

"Hey, it's a great weapon!"

"It's a pen!"

Percy took it back and took off the cap. The pen grew into a broze sword, about three feet long.

"Try it out." Percy handed the hilt to me.

It felt better than the other swords, but still was a little less comfortable than what I wanted.

"It's not exact..." I mused.

"At least you didn't drop it."

"Ha ha." I glared at Percy.

"Okay, I'll just teach you some basic stuff. So to lunge, it's best if you....."

* * *

After that shit was over, I went to the beach and sat on the ground. My dad owned the sea. My dad could probably break a lot of shit with water.

I don't really belong here. I'm kind of like these freakshow kids, but I possess absolutely none of the skill I'm supposed to. _I'm sorry that I failed you daddy _I thought staring out. I single tear fell down my cheek. I had never been good at anything my mom wanted me to be good at. People would be amazing my my art and reading/writing skills, but all my mom ever noticed were the Ds in math.

I closed my eyes and thought about my mom when something rubbed against my foot. My eyes shot open and my heart nearly stopped until there was a sword resting at my feet. It was gorgeous, with swirly designs on the flat. I picked it up, and it actually felt stable in my hands. The sunlight gleam of of it, and something about the light made the swirly designs move like waves. Written directly underneath it in the sand was S_top trying so hard. It's in your blood._

"Thanks dad."I smiled, and carried it back to the cabin at the same time that the conch rang for dinner, and I remembered that I'd promised to play in capture the flag tonight.

Shitters. **(I legit say this a lot.)**

I ran up to the dining pavillion, arriving after everyone else, then plopped down on the Poseidon bench without realizing that I still had the sword in my hand.

"Where'd you get that?" Percy asked.

"It ran into my foot."

Percy jaw dropped, but I didn't say anything else. I'd leave that up for interpretation. I was so happy that I scraped my whole meal into the fire for Poseidon. It's okay, I don't really like eating anyways.

My stomach was flipping when the teams assembled for Capture the Flag. All these kids were in their little groups discussing battle plans. On the other hand, I was failing at putting on armor straps while cursing every three seconds.

"Blue team, get over here!" Annabeth's voice commanded.

I stumbled over to hear what the plan was.

"Okay, so since we have the larger numbers, we are going to try to keep half on defense, half on offense. We'll still over run them. Percy, Demeter, and Hephestus, take left flank. Nico and Apollo take center. The rest of you, defend."

We trudged out into the forest, and let's just say I felt like dying. I didn't like playing _games _just for no particular reason.

Percy came up by my side. "Change of plans, you're on offense."

"What?!"

"Annabeth moved you. You're going up the middle with Nico and the Apollo kids."

"But, I was planning on a safe, hardly-do-anything position!"

Percy smiled. "I don't call the orders."

"That's cause Annabeth's got you whipped." I muttered under my breath. He didn't hear.

"You'll be fine. Just don't get into Clarisse's path. She's still pissy that she got in trouble for almost killing you. Like it's your fault."

"Bitch."

"We should get you to swear a little less."

I rolled my eyes. "Oh just suck it."

He quickly fixed my shoulder straps. "You'll learn how to do it by yourself eventually."

I felt like a five year old. "You'll learn how to be less overprotective at some point. I can handle myself."

"Sure you can. This comes from the kid who wants beer."

"Shut the fuck up." I told him, but I smiled anyway.

I ran out into the woods looking for people I knew.

I was totally lost, and I ran into this one girl, who looked ready to kill me as she swept her hair over her shoulder.

_Aphrodite kid _I rolled my eyes and kept walking straight. Eventually I found the offensive team.

"Hey, sorry I'm late." I said sarcastically, and a few of them stifled laughs.

"What were you doing there that took you so long?" one of the guys joked to his friends.

I made my best serious face and met his eyes. "I was giving twenty-five cent BJs in the canoe shed."

His expression was priceless as everyone else in the group laughed.

Somewhere off in the distance, I heard a horn blow, and everyone started running. I would've been totally left behind if I hadn't done track my whole life.

We jumped the creek and ran into enemy territory, charging straight up the center to the flag. But something was wrong.

Not a single person was standing up to gurad the flag. As far as I could tell, there was absolutely no one from the other team on defense.

"Are they usually this careless?" I asked.

"Never." And suddenly I was a little more wary of my steps, certain that I would fall into a hole or something. It's not like it hasn't happened before. I could hear my heart beating in the strange silence, and I was suddenly aware that the breeze was coing from the west.

And then the ambush started.

Ares kids and a whole bunch of minor demigod kids immediately jump out of nowhere and started to attack us. I started to freak out, we were way outnumbered.

"What do we do?" I whispered, but no one responded.

An emo kid that was on my team stepped forward. He looked like the kind of kid you wouldn't want to mess with, dark hair, black t-shirt, and ripeed jean. His pure black sword saw my fears, yet had a strange sort of pull, willing me to go see it. His sword was parallel to the ground.

"Serve me." he said seriously.

_Damn, we're screwed. He's crazy _I thought until the ground erupted and skeletons started to pour out of the ground, climbing to the surface.

Then the skeletons attacked the other team.

"Go!" magic sword boy said, and I didn't need to be told twice. Half of our team satyed behind to fight while the rest surged forward. I followed the people and ran towards the flag.

Some things in life are completely unexplainable, and I had one of those moments. I was close behind the group when I lost my focus, and the world seemed to blur. I was standing in a field, out in the middle of nowhere. I looked around, panicked, but nothing came in sight. I was just me, alone.

"Hello?" I called out. "HELP!"

"The time will come, all you need to do is give in." A creepy voice sailed through my head. I scanned the field, but there was no one around.

"Who are you? Where am I?" Fear was creeping into my heart, and I was shaking.

"Your time will come...."

All the light disappeared, and I was in darkness. My heart was racing, and I had no idea what was going on. It was pitch black, and my eyes weren't adjusted at all. Maybe there wasn't anything to see. Then I heard the footsteps from behind me, but I couldn't see a thing.

The footsteps grew louder and closer, and I was scared. So scared that I instinctively swung my sword backwards at whatever was approaching me.

The gasp that followed shocked me back to reality. I was in the forest again, and I was playing capture the flag. I turned around, but there was no one behind me. At least, not until I looked down.

He was clutching his stomach, and he stared at me. That's when I noticed the blood, and I was immediately aware that I had done this.

"What did you do that for?" Matt's voice was hurt and accusing.

"Um.....I couldn't see anything?" It came out feebly, but it was the truth.

"You're not allowed to actually slice people open with swords. You know that, right?"

"....I honestly didn't mean-"

"And the fact that you're on my team just makes me really confused."

I could hear people coming in my general direction. "I'm going to be in lots of shit."

"Yep."

"What do I do?"

He frowned at me, and I felt silly and childish. "Why would I help you?"

"Because... it's been a rough week and I was thought abducted?" I smiled hopefully.

He rolled his eyes. "I have ambrosia in my back pocket."

I was about to go get it when I heard someone behind me.

"What are you _doing?_" Percy said.

"Um...."

"Well?"

I looked down at Matt who was supressing a painful smile.

"He's having menstrual cramps!" I blurted out, because that's what I'd always told teachers at my school whenever a girl was holding their stomachs from a punch.

Percy made a face. "Yeah well-"

I turned to Matt. "Next time, you should eat bananas. They actually _do_ help a lot."

"I'll go.." Percy walked off awkwardly, and when he was out of sight, I sighed and reached for Matt's back pocket. I blushed.

"Menstrual cramps? You told him that I'm PMSing?" Matt shook his head, and tried not to laugh.

"You couldn't come up with anything better." I said as I shoved one of the brownies in his mouth.

"Do bananas really help?"

I smiled and nodded. "Really helpful. Also, you should keep your favourite comfort food near by, because you always feel angry and bitchy. Also, you should try to keep a calendar and count the days, you know, so you don't get any surprises. Those are embarassing." I rambled.

He smiled and I gave him a hand up. His wound was practically healed.

"It only hurts a bit now." he reassured me, but I still felt a bit guilty.

"I really didn't mean to stab anyone."

He raised an eyebrow. "I won't ask."

I watched the emo kid run the flag, leaping over the creek into friendly territory to win the game. Everyone was cheering and telling each other that they did a good job. I didn't do anything except hurt a cute guy. Ah, life's great.

"Someday I'll pay back the debt. Or who knows when you'll accidently stab me."

He smiled. "Yeah, accidentally." he said in a weird tone, but I couldn't help but laugh. Easily the best moment out of all the time I'd been at this camp.

**I might not update for a while due to time restraints, but I'll try! If youve been able to read through all of that shit above, you can take one minute to review!**

**Video of the week: ****.com/watch?v=Dp5G2qMk1os the puppy is cute! Go Jackie Chan:P**


	4. Chapter 4

**So I finally finished this chapter, even thought I'm supposed to be doing math right now. I would like to thank everyone who has reviewed!**

**Dedicated to: Suzie, yes, I'm still you're bitch, and you are still my hoe (Long story)**

**Matt (Rock, paper scissors, sex! Love you!)**

**Highlight of the day: I bought a shirt that says "I HATE all Haters". I'm pround to say I wear ironic clothing.**

Things were getting better, I guess.

I was kinda decent at most of the camp activities, and I started to get along with most people. Even Clarisse said hi one day. I fell into the routine pretty easily, and soon I felt at home.

I tried to push the weird capture the flag event behind me, and ignore that I ever heard those voices. Still, I was sort of freaked out.

But other than that, things were fine. People were getting used to the fact that I always would play me guitar at the beach, because that's where it sounded the best, and that my sketchbook was basically my best friend.

_"Hey, why are you going to sleep with that in your hands?" Percy asked me._

_I looked down at my skecthbook and cante. "I draw in my sleep."_

_"You what?"_

_I sighed. "I always draw while I'm asleep, and the picture always reflects my dream. I beat the you-can't-remember-your-dreams system."_

_"I always remember the creepy ones." Percy frowned._

_"Who doesn't? I can remember the nice ones this way."_

_"Sure..."_

So everything was regular for me by now. I took Ancient Greek from Percy, but I was already ahead of him after five classes. I felt like a nerd, but that's not necessarily a bad thing. The only thing I found annoying was when people asked me to participate in swim races. Even if I was Poseidon's kid, I couldn't swim for shit, and that left me really insecure. I mean, everyone was pressuring me. I just... I don't know, I was kind of scared. I probably can't drown, but I would just keep looking stupid if I didn't try. So I did the natural thing. I went swimming at three o'clock in the morning.

Now, just because I don't swim, it doesn't mean that I don't have swimsuits. Last year I'd go to the beach with a bunch of friends on Saturday, and I'd lie down on the sand and tan.

So anyways, here I am in a bikini staring at the water, not quite sure what to do. I edged a bit closer to the ocean, but I was shivering in the dark. I took a deep breath, and took a step closer so that the tide reached up to my feet. The water came up, then went back down, and I stepped closer. The water wasn't half as cold as I expected it to be, and after about ten mintues of taking on step for each wave, my legs were completely submerged. I didn't know what to do next, so I dove in.

I didn't realized that I had perfect clear vision underwater. I experimentally kicked my leg, and I slid through the water gracefully. I kicked again, and moved my arms into breststrke, or at least as much like that as possible. I'd learned about swimming by watching Micheal Phelps in the Olympics. I didn't care if he was a pothead.

I swam deeper into the water, and just twirled around. My hair floated loosly around me, but was perfectly dry. Cool, I wouldn't have to re-straighten it. I was about twenty feet under when I made another discovery. I could breathe underwater.

At about five o'clock I resurfaced and I swam back towards the shore. I got out of the water and ran towards my cabin as quickly as possible, to avoid being eaten. A whole bunch of kids told me that if we snuck out, we would probably be the cleaning harpies' meal. I didn't want to experience that.

I ran up the side of Cabin three and tried to pry open the door, but it was locked.

I ran up around to the back and lifted the window until the space was just big enough for my to fit through.

"What the fuck?!" I screamed at Percy.

He and Annabeth were making out, and feeling each other up. I didn't care what they did, I just didn't like seeing it.

"Oh, hi." Annabeth said quickly fixing her hair, and pulling down her shirt so it covered up her back.

"Percy, I'll be expecting that case of beer." I said smoothly while picking up my clothes and make up.

"Two if you don't tell anyone." Percy smiled.

"Sure." I wasn't planning on telling anyone anyway.

I went back out through the window and sprinted across to the washroom. I quickly changed into one of the hideous orange t-shirts and a pair of denim short shorts. I opened up my make up bag and smiled at my _Mac_ pallet. Maddi had bought me that for my birthday this year. It had costed her about $300. I missed her. I bet she was having fun in Venice right now. I brushed through my hair and carefully applied my make up.

By the time I walked outside it was six o'clock. Some of the kids were walking around, doing some early morning training. I wasn't exactly a morning person, so I was interested in knowing what goes on while I'm asleep. I decided I might as well fit in and do some early morning practice too.

I decided that I'd try archery, because I suck a that the most out of everything. Swordsmanship is my best thing when it comes to fighting style, though people told me I'm pretty good with a spear too. I grabbed a bow and a few arrows and walked to a target. I focused on the bullseye and pulled back the arrow. I let it go and flew straight... towards the forest.

"Fuck!" I screamed in frustration.

"You can get in trouble for using profound language." said a familiar voice.

I turned around and saw Matt there with his quiver of arrows. "Hey" I smiled.

I'd been hanging out with Matt a lot, since he seemed to be one of the easier-going people around. I mean, usually I had no problem making friends. But here? Not as easy.

"Your technique is all wrong." he told me as he drew back an arrow and fired. It hit the center of the target, no problem.

"It's not fair. Your dad is the pro-est of the pros at archery." I pouted.

"Your dad runs the ocean." he pointed out.

"That doesn't make me any better at archery." I grumbled.

He laughed, a small laugh, like he thought I was pretty amusing, but I'd hurt him for laughing. "You want help?"

"No." I said, as I let an arrow go, an it nearly impaled Matt.

"Sure bout that?"

I'm sure I was blushing. "Maybe I could use a little help."

"A little?"

He walked over to me and put his arms over mine, and his body pressed against mine. I tried to pretend that I didn't notice, but my heart was racing inside my chest.

He pulled my arms up a bit. "You should be able to look straight down the shaft, and your eyes should aline with the target."

I nodded.

"And then it's bound to fly straight." He let go, and the arrow hit the bullseye.

"Thanks." I smiled at him.

"Try on your own." he urged, and I notched another aroow. I pulled back, looked down the shaft, and let go. It hit the target.

"Oh my gods I did it!" I screamed, and gave him a hug, pulling away shyly.

"No problem." he told me while he straightened his t-shirt.

I started with another arrow. "So, what do demigods do for fun?" I asked.

"We play capture the flag, pranks, swim races.."

I let the arrow go and met his eyes. "No really, what do you do for fun?"

He smiled mischeviously. "It depends on the type of fun you're looking for."

"You know damn straight what I mean."

He checked his shoulders and lowered his voice. "Aphrodite cabin, 11:30 tonight."

* * *

I was at a point where I had to make an important descision. Would I wear my hair up or down?

It was 11:25, and I was almost completely ready. I was wearing a loose, low cut shirt with a tank top underneath. My dark denim short shorts were a little frayed. I had on my brown flip flops and my eyes shadow was blue and silver. I experimented with my hair, and nothing seemed to work right.

11:29.

I quickly threw my hair up into a messy bun, and walked to the door of the cabin. Just my luck, Percy walked in, just as I walked out.

"Where are you going?" he asked me, catching a look at what I was wearing.

"None of your business."

He looked at me skeptically. "You're my sister. It is my business."

"I'll be fine." I grumbled.

He rolled his eyes a bit. "Fine, but if you come back drunk, I'm not helping you through the hangover."

I shook my head. "Being the daughter of Poseidon, I have a water system in my body which makes it extremely hard to be drunk."

"Just go." he scowled.

I sprinted down the rows of cabins until I found the Aphrodite cabin. I walked up the perfectly clean steps and knocked on the scratchless mahogany door.

A girl came up and opened the door. "Password please."

"Password?" I asked, astonished.

She swung the door open the whole way, and revealed the cabin with approximately ten other kids inside. I identified three Aphrodite girls, two Aphrodite guys (they are CUTE), Stoll brothers, Andrew who I'm pretty sure is from Demeter, an Apollo guy, and Matt who looked at me with an amused expression. He patted the couch seat mnext to him, as a gesture to sit.

I walked over and sat next to him. "Hi." I whispered.

"So you came after all." he said.

"Well, no shit."

The girl who greeted me at the door smiled nauseatingly **(spelling?)**. I swear her face was about to explode. "So what do you guys want to do?"

"Truth or dare?" Travis suggested.

An Aphrodite camper frowned. "We did that yesterday."

"Where are the drugs?" I muttered under my breath.

One of the Aphrodite guy had a wicked gleam in his eyes. "Strip Poker. Haven't played that in a while."

"I don't know how to play!" one of the girls complained.

"Don't worry Christina, we just call it that. We do it like spin the bottle."

"Um, where's the bottle?" I asked.

Connor Stoll raised an eybrow. "Desperate to take of your clothes?"

I faked a smile. "Of course." I said sarcastically.

Matt pulled beer out from under the couch. Corona. Not my favourite, but at least it was alcohol. We passed it around taking sips until it was empty. One of the girls pretended to be tipsy and fell on Matt's half brother. He didn't complain.

"Rules: If the bottle lands on you, you take of one item. When you can't take of anything else, you make out with the person who spun you for twenety seconds. No guy on guy." Connor said.

"Hey what about girl on girl!" I said.

"Girl on girl is hot." Connor said, while I scowled.

They placed the bottle in the center of the circle and Connor decided it was his duty to spin first. It landed on one of the girls, who took off a bracelet. The game continued, and after about twenty-five spins, it still hadn't landed on me. Most people had lost their shoes, and I was still the same as at the beginning.

Just as I was thinking this the bottle pointed directly at me. I pulled the elastic out of my hair, and my curls tumbled out. I tossed the elastic in the circle, and quickly flipped my hair so it would fall into place.

If I learned anything that night, it was that nearly all halfblood guys have a six pack. And it's amazing to look at. It's not Taylor Lautner amazing to look at, but still pretty cool.

I was down to a tank top and shorts. Almost all the guys had lost they're shirts, and girls were pretty much at the same point as me. I was hoping that the bottle wouldn't land on me for a while, but just then, it did. I got antcipating stares, and I felt a little uncomfortable. Who had spun last... Travis Stoll. Okay, no way was I making out with that. I slid of my shorts and put them in the pile. I just happened to be wearing my days of the week underwear. It was Saturday.

I caught Matt looking in approval, and I blushed a bit. he next time the bottle pointed at me, I was out of options. There wasn't anyway that I was taking off my top, and I couldn't take of my underwear. The Apollo kid whose name I didn't know had spun, and so I did the natural thing. I made out with him. First makeout of the game. His arm slid around my waist, while I was counting seconds...15, 16, 17, 18, 19, 20! I broke apart from him.

He caught his breath, and kept the _wow _exprssion on his face. Matt looked at him with distaste. I was about to spin again, when I heard hooves. We all went silent. One of the guys went and checked what was going on through the window, and went pale. "Chiron's coming!"

People started freaking out which I guessed meant we were going to be in shit.

I grabbed my clothes and slid out of one of the windows, and people started to follow suit. We'd evacuated all the non-Aphrodite kids out of the cabin by the time Chiron kncoked on the door. We were deadly silent. As soon as Chiron was busy, I darted back to Cabin 3, half-naked. As soon as I got back in the cabin, I shut the door, behind me, and slid to the floor.

Percy was asleep, so we wouldn't have to go through the awkward_ "Why aren't you wearing all of your clothes?"_

I changed into pyjamas, and summoning water to wash the make up off my face. I was about to turn off the lamp I had on till I ran into a bunk, and _The _Swee_t Far Thing _tumbled off because I still hadn't put it away. It landed open on, and I reached down to pick it up. Page 721.

I don't know why, but my eyes were drawn to the last sentence of the second last paragraph of the book.

_"It's time for our sacrifice, sacrifice, sacrifice..."_

**Duh Duh Duh DUH!**

**This was more of a "fun" chapter, so I had to leave it on a dark note. Whoever comes the closest to guessing what happens wins virtual cookies! Review now!**


	5. Chapter 5

**So I finally finished writing this chapter. Review at bottom, just click the green button**

**Highlight of the Day: Today I was at the library doing homework. I saw a little girl screaming because The Last Olympian was already checked out. I know that this kid is going to get somewhere in life.**

The night of June 30 was the first night I dreamed of it.

I saw my captors, three guys with bad hairstyles, and they were cowering. I thought it was funny, until I realized they must of been facing something bigger than them. Not so funny anymore.

"_You LOST her?"_ a female voice rang through the air, and they turned their heads away.

The redhead stepped forward. "She's at camp. Fucking campers interveined."

"I gave you the most basic task. You were suposed to kidnap the little bitch. Instead, you lose her and let her figure out who she is. Why should you still be alive?"

"You need numbers." blondie said.

The girl, still unidentified, sighed. "We can overtake them, I pretty sure. The numbers are almost set. But now, because of the inconvenience, we'll have to post-pone."

The guys were silent for a long time. They didn't move a muscle. "What now leader?"

"LEAVE!" the girl screamed, and they ran off as fast as they could, tripping over each other. I honestly would've been laughing, but their expressions were to too fearful to be ignored. It clearly wasn't just a joke.

"Incompetent pieces of shit." I heard the girl mutter, and it sent chills down my spine.

I woke up that morning, sun drifting through the window, but I couldn't shake the feeling of dread inside my stomach. I looked down at my sketchbook, and a cafe was drawn neatly on the pad. I didn't understand the relationship, so I put the skecthbook down and got dressed. Still my head hurt. Was this just another dream? I wasn't sure, it seemed too real to be _just a dream_.

I didn't eat breakfast as usual and instead headed down to the lake with my guitar. I strummed slowly and picked out a few tunes. I miss my piano, but I couldn't exactly bring that to camp, could I? The sound seemed to travel in waves over the surface of the lake, and something about that was just so soothing. Like music and water just blended together perfectly. I smiled.

"Hey." I heard from behind me, and I saw Matt there.

"Hello."

"You know, I liked you better without all of your clothes on." he told me, and a wave came up and splashed him.

"Anything else to say?"

"Your hair looks really pretty today?" he shivered.

"Sorry, but I don't speak bullshit." I turned my attention back to my guitar, but I was silently glad to see him. Somehting about him, well, I don't know, drove me crazy? I mean, I'd only known him for maybe three weeks, but I really liked him. It's not like the other times with regular mortal guys. Back at school, I'd like a guy and think he was cute, and we'd be tight, but something would never really click, and I'd always, according to them, break their heart. I actually never meant to hurt anyone.

To be honest, I'm a bitch a lot of the time, but I'm a _nice_ bitch, who actually doesn't mean harm. I'll just do stuff on spur of the moment and like to tease, however, I really it's all in good fun. I don't hurt people and screw up their lives on purpose. I just somehow _do._

Matt sat down beside me. "I'm not the expert at bullshit either."

"You're missing breakfast," I pointed out.

He shrugged. "It's one meal."

"Still, is there a good reason why you're skipping a meal?"

He took a sudden interest in his shoes, and I tried not to laugh. My smile hurt my cheeks.

"Maybe, not sure if it's a good reason yet. Only time can tell."

I was blushing, and soon my shoes were pretty interesting too. "I guess."

"But I'm pretty sure it's a good investment."

My heart skipped a beat, then pounded in my head. I hoped he couldn't hear it, but I suddenly felt ten times happier. I swear my head was going to explode.

He was staring intently at my guitar.

"You play?" I asked.

He nodded. "I don't take lessons or anything."

"I don't take lessons either. I don't like to listen to instrutions."

"Why does that not surprise me?"

I slapped him on the arm. "Shut up!"

I could here snickers behind behind me, and Percy and Annabeth were laughing from a safe distance. I gave Percy the middle finger, and his jaw dropped.

"What's wrong?" Matt asked.

"Percy's being a tool." I said.

"Oh."

"I swear, I'll kick his ass."

Matt shook his head. "Percy's the best swordsman at camp. I definetly wouldn't mess with him."

"He's just a stupid piece of shit."

"No seriously. I don't want you to die."

"What was that?" I said in a tone that told him I completely heard what he said, I just wanted to hear it again.

"You heard what I said." He pushed me and I fell in the lake. I got out, completely dry, then pushed him in as well.

"Loser." I stuck my tongue out like a five year-old.

"You fell in too."

I rolled my eyes. "Yeah, but I'm not dripping wet."

He tried to splash me pointlessly as I gave him a hand and pulled him out of the water.

"Truce?" He said sticking out one hand.

I shook it. "Truce."

"You know, that's not fair."

"What?"

"Your dad owns the water. You can't get wet."

"Your dad is amazing at archery and the arts."

He frowned. "Doesn't make me anymore waterproof."

I smiled. "Stop complaining."

"You're the expert on complaining."

I pushed him back in the water. He resurfaced. "We just truced!" he spat out water.

"Well I backed out!" I flipped my hair and ran off in another direction.

"Hey!" he yelled after me, but I kept sprinting. I had to figure something out.

* * *

I found Annabeth in the Athena cabin. The place was like a smart child factory. I mean, they probably could manufacture smart kids by sticking them in here. Ten month guarantee, or your money back.

_Stop it_ I told myself mentally. The rows of books, equations on white boards and work benches. Wow.

"Hi Annabeth." I said, and she looked up from her dictionary. Okay, it probably wasn't a dictionary, it was just as big or bigger. The kind of book I liked.

"Oh, hey. What's up?"

"Um," I thought out my wording, "The night you rescued me from those guys. The day I met you, how did you know? Like, what made you bring a rescue party?"

She suddenly seemed a bit uncertain. "We got a tip via Hermes mail. Intsructions about where you'd be, who had captured you, what time, what type of physical condition you'd be in and everything. It was annonymus though, we have no idea who sent it."

"Are you sure you couldn't figure it out?"

She shook her head. "This is Hermes mail. There is absolutely no way to track it down. Chaotic and dysfunctional. He never really has the time to make sure there's a return address."

"Thanks anyway, it actually did kind of help." I smiled, yet I was still sort of unsatisfied.

"I wish I could tell you more. It bothers me too."

_Yes, it would, because she's smart._ "See you around."

"Okay, bye."

I walked out that door, the facts running through my head. Someone must have been in on the kidnapping and tipped camp off. Someone who knew everything about the operation. Someone who probably cares about me a lot. But who? My mom? Would my mom really do that to me?

The more I pondered it, the less certain I was. My mom could have set things up so that I'd feel upset and walk out at that precise timing.

I shook it off and ran for my sword fighting lesson. I was late.

* * *

That was the first night that I thought about him. How he looks, how I feel around him, how I couldn't stop thinking about him. How all I wanted was him. And I don't even know how this started, but now I can't stop. This fantasy was taking control over me, and I was addicted, I needed to see him, right now.

_What's wrong with you? _I asked myself, but I couldn't answer. I've never felt this way before, but it was consuming me. My head was dizzy, and all I could see was him.

I looked down at Percy was deep asleep. I quickly jumped down from my bunk and tip toed to the door. I slowly opened the door and slipped out the door, wincing when it creaked a bit. I glanced back, but Percy remained unchanged. I slipped out the doorway and shut the door behind me. I darted across the yard. I was barefoot, and the rustle of the grass was all I could hear. The moon's white light illuminated the scene, and gave everything a sort of elegant touch. Stars glistened above, and all I could think was _Matt._

I quietly approached the Apollo cabin, and then I wasn't sure what to do next. I stared at the door for a few minutes, and I didn't know what to do. I jumped up and down a little nervously. Just then I heard I heard music.

_Untouchable like a distant diamond sky  
I'm reaching out, but I just can't tell you why_

I didn't know where it was coming from, and I was confused.

_I'm caught up in you  
I'm caught up in you_

There was a shifting sound from within the cabin. I listened closer, someone was moving around. I also noticed where to music was coming from. Me. My pants.

_Untouchable, burning brighter than the sun_

My iPod, which was tucked into my waistband, must have started shuffle when I was jumping around, and the headphones were out. And it happened to be on full volume. Shit!

_And when you're close I feel like coming undone_

Instead of taking off my iPod, I did the stupid thing. I ran.

_In the middle of the night when I'm in this dream  
It's like a million little stars spelling out you're name  
You gotta come on, come on  
Say that we'll be together  
Come on, come on_

I ran into the Poseidon cabin and shut the door, my breathing was heavy. I looked out the window at the Apollo cabin to see Matt was standing outside with a weird expression on his face. I couldn't tell if he was angry or not. He couldn't see me in the dark of the cabin, it was impossible, but I had no doubt that he was staring straight at me.

_Little taste of heaven_

**Sorry, but this one's a short chapter. So anyways, the chances of my updating within the next week are low, but I might pull an all nighter one time just for you guys. And so I have a basic theory that I use for all of my stories: Someone has got to die. Now I'm having a problem because Suzie promises that she'll kill me if I kill her in my story, and I love Matt and he says he'll break up with me if I kill him (Probably not, but still, I don't want to kill him) so that's what's holding me back. By the way, if you're actullay reading this put the word "unicorn" into your review (and you have to review now that I've said that) so that we can laugh at the people who don't. And because of my cool Austrainlian cousins, I'm going to be pretty busy. I haven't seen them in so long, I've just talked to them through emails. I'm actually getting towards the big plot mystery shit of the story now, so there will be less easy going stuff, and it's going to get more instense. We are going to meet the real Suzie pretty soon (Suzie says hi.) The song was Untouchable by Taylor Swift**


	6. Chapter 6

**I'm really soory I didn't update sooner, but shit's been coming up, and I haven't had time. And my mom put a lock on my computer so I needed a password to get on (After several guesses, it was _he's just not that into you) _And then the most amount of time I had on was about 3 minutes to read the stories that had been updated and occasionally reveiw. I didn't even have time to reply to PMs. **

**Chapter 6, took me a while to write because I also put something that really affects the plot and the ending. (this is the part where you say _I've gotta read this chapter now)_**

**Highlight of the day: I saw a squirrel chasing a dog.**

"Give them back!" I screamed at Helena Parker mid-sprint.

She laughed and kept running. Easy for _her_, she was wearing shoes. I cursed and kept chasing after her in my socks.

Helena, daughter of Hermes, stole my converse hightops this morning. Why? Because I flooded the Hermes cabin. Why? Because they'd dyed my clothes blue (which was difficult to fix by the way). Why? Because I'd coloured their cabin by shooting multicolour paintballs at it. Why? Because they tried to abduct me during archery. Why? Because I called a Hermes guy a douche bag. Somehow a personal war started.

So here I am, and eight in the morning, chasing Helena Parker across camp without shoes on, my white socks tracked in dirt, my hair not properly fixed, make up half on. Fuck my life.

I dodged past confused campers at the archery range, and was heading towards the dining pavillion. I was gaining on her, but the fact I didn't have shoes on slowed me down. The fact that Helena was about to hand off the shoes to one of her siblings wasn't an option. And I was tired.

I took a deep breath and started to run even faster, closing the gap between her and me. 100 yds, 70yds, 30 yds, 10 yds. We were at the steps when I made the jumping tackle as a last resort. I caught onto her legs and she lost her balance and fell. I scrambled to my feet and snatched ther shoes from her grasp.

"HA!" I said and, for the first time, I noticed that everyone in the pavillion was staring at me. I waved slowly, and most girls rolled their eyes and turned back to their food. On the other hand, the guys stood up and clapped as I walked towards the Poseidon table where Percy sported a proud grin.

"You know, you should play football." he smirked.

"Oh, shut up." I scowled as I slipped on my shoes. The Stoll brothers were reprimanding Helena for losing the shoes while I smiled triumphantly.

* * *

That day went by without a problem. Everone was excited because there were fireworks tonight. July Fourth, apparently a big deal. It's like they'd never seen a firework before, especially the girls. Why? I have absolutely no idea about this one. But all the girls did was giggle in little football huddles like idiots, which was okay until they started to annoy me. I decided that I would throw at least one fire cracker at an Aphrodite camper if it was the last thing I did.

I decided to regain my patience by reading a book. I know, I'm total nerd, but books seem to calm me down, no matter what book it is. I just randomly picked one off the shelf and read. I looked down at the book at my hands _Guys are Waffles; Girls are Spagghetti. _Laughs. I grabbed my sketchbook and shoved it in my bag and ran outside to Thalia's tree. Everyone decided they had to tell me the story, so I've heard it ten or twenty times already. We get it, she was a good person, saved her friends, became a tree, unbecame **(I know this isn't a real word, so don't comment)** a tree, and left to live with a group of girls forever.

I sat down and opened the book to the first page. I'd gotten this as a present from my ex, Jack, and well, it was still a funny book, no matter good/bad memories.

I'd made it to page six before being disturbed.

"What are you reading?"

I glanced up to Matt. "A book."

"What about?"

"Boys and girls, two different species."

He raised an eyebrow. "How?"

"Guys are waffles. Live in little boxes, and have trouble moving from box to bow. Terrible multitaskers." I made a tsk-tsk noise.

"Is this a insult towards guys?" he frowned at me.

I shook my head. "No, just a general fact."

"Okay, I'll keep that in mind." he rolled his eyes.

I smiled. "What's up?"

I lowered his voice. "I'm escaping the drama." he pointed towards the football huddles of girls.

"Right. You know where to find fire crackers?"

He sighed. "They take all the stuff out onto the boat and light the fireworks. I've seen it all before, so it's not all that exciting for me."

"It's fireworks." I pointed out.

"These are extra cool fireworks," he said.

I raised an eyebrow, but he didn't say anything else. "Um, what makes them cool?"

"You'll see. By the way, I was wondering if you wanted to hang out later."

"Like what?" I said shyly.

"We can throw stuff at people on the beach," he suggested.

"Well, I'm not exactly convinced yet.."

His eyes lit up. "We'll throw condoms at Percy and Annabeth from a safe distance?"

"Sold!" I broke into a grin.

Matt's eyebrows furrowed. "What are you doing?"

I was so caught up in talking to him that I didn't realize that I was drawing on my sketchpad. How I somehow transferred from reading a book to this, I'm still confused.

"Drawing?" I said weakly.

"Can I see?"

I glanced down at my page in horror to see what I'd been drawing. Him.

"No, you can't see!" I said defensively, and pretty much stupidly.

"Please!" he said as he reached out for the book I was desperate to keep out of his grasp. I didn't want to seem like the fucked-up-stalker-girl.

"No!" I yelled at him as I crawled away, but he followed me, reaching for the paper.

So I did the natural thing to do.

I ripped the sheet out of the book and got to my feet. I shoved it down my shirt until I felt it successfully lodged in my bra.

Matt stared at me. "Why'd you do that?"

I smirked. "I put it somewhere you can't reach. I believe I win."

"Yeah?" he made a sudden lunge at me, catching me off guard. And he fell on me, but somehow didn't crush me.

"Not nice. Not nice at all." I said in a low voice.

"Ugh, get a room!" A crowd had somehow formed around us, and no doubt my face turned red. Shit.

Matt nervously got up, and gave me a hand. "Fuck." he whispered to me as the crowd quickly dispersed.

I nodded. "Pretty embarassing."

We looked at each other at the same time and accused in sync "It's all your fucking fault!"

I looked away shyly in a moment of awkward silence. "I gotta go."

"See you tonight?"

And I could hardly contain my excitement. "Yeah."

* * *

I walked into the cabin to see Percy lying on the floor, listening to his iPod.

"Hello?" I said, and he looked up.

"Oh, hey!" he said as he stood up.

"You're not weird..." I said

He frowned. "At least I'm not the one with paper sticking out of my shirt."

I looked down. "Right." I pulled the paper out, smiling at it.

"So, fireworks tonight.." he told me.

"No shit. I'm hanging out with Matt, so you can quit your lame unwanted invitation incase I had no one to sit with."

He smiled in a suspicious manner. "Matt eh?"

I gave him a weird look. "Okay....have fun with whatever you're doing."

I started to walk out to go do some swordfighting practice, and Percy just yelled "Keep it safe!"

I rolled my eyes and kept walking.

When I got to the arena, I pulled up my sword. I slashed at a bunch of dummies, and repeated lunges. I was glad to get some indivudual practice, where I didn't have people watching. Something about isolation made me feel comfortable, and yet at sometimes left me scared. And what's wrong with having alone time? It's peaceful, I think it's sometimes the best medicine, second to comfort food, naturally.

I got so caught up in practicing that I didn't hear the mob approach me. I didn't even notice until they grabbed my arms and started to drag me along.

"We totally heard you were going to fireworks with Matt!" an Aphrodite girl gabbed.

"What the fuck do you want?" I struggled against them, but it was fifteen against one.

"Well, we thought that was soooo cute!" she smiled.

I didn't like where this was going. "That's great."

They'd already dragged me halfway to the Aphrodite cabin. "Well we're going to give you a totally cute makeover!"

"Oh shit." I muttered, and I realized I was screwed. I didn't feel like being attacked by a group of girls. I struggled even more. "HELP!"

People gave me sympathetic looks, but didn't do anything. I was dragged into the Aphrodite cabin, the door shut behind me.

_Goodbye freedom, welcome to hell_ I thought to myself.

They sat me down on a chair, and immediately blocked all exits. Damn.

"So, what do you think Sylvie?"

"Sliver shoes sweetheart. Where has your taste been today?"

"I'm thinking the dark denim skirt, that would be cute!!"

"White on top, how about that white cami with the lace?"

"Yes, but the v-neck with the black lace down the centre."

I stared at them in horror, and they turned their eyes to me, and advanced. Oh, fuck, fuck, fuck!

Then they attacked. They pulled off my current clothes and quickly replaced them with the ones they'd pick out. In less than twenty seconds. I had no idea how, but I felt violated.

Next they pulled out their makeup bags and stared at me with interest. "Accent her eyes, her eyes are gorgeous."

"With that v-neck, he won't be looking at her eyes!" then they giggled while I blushed.

"I'm thinking dark eye shadow, like very dark navy blue."

The robots nodded their heads.

"Number 68, and mascara 12."

One of the girls ran off, and returned just as quickly. "Here Sylvie."

Sylvie smiled. "Thanks hun. Carrie, get the hair curler going, we are going to perfect this job!"

* * *

I stared at myself in the mirror. _Holy shit!_

For once, I looked pretty good. My hair fell in curls, but wasn't messy, and I felt pretty for once. I realized that I'd missed dinner in all the hair doing, and crazy stuff.

"You are looking _fabulous!" _one girl said as she clapped her hand jumping up and down, then glanced at her watch. "And right on time! You've gotta go!"

"Wha--" she shoved me out of the door.

I stumbled a bit, and regained my balance. One or two people looked at me. "What happened to you?"

"I was attacked by savage animals who are capable of things every demigod shoud fear."

"Aphrodite cabin?"

I nodded my head.

I walked towards the Poseidon when I ran into Matt. Literally.

"Ow, sorry."

He looked at me. "You look different."

"Sorry bout that too."

He smiled. "It doesn't look bad."

"Ha." I smiled, but I could feel the heat reaching up to my cheeks.

"I've been looking for you. Come on, the fireworks are starting soon."

He gave me a hand up. We walked towards the beach and found a place to sit near to the shore. The salt smell drifted with the wind. I willed the water to come up enough to touch my toes. My feet weren't actually getting wet, just the feeling was nice. Like a blanket.

"Must be nice." Matt said quietly.

"What?"

He looked at me sadly. "To have control. It must be nice to have control."

"I control water." I said bluntly.

He sighed. "I wish I had control over something, because I've watched things happen which tore me apart, but I've never had any control."

His face was so depressed that I felt terrible. "I'm sorry.

"Hey, it's not your fault or anything, just something from the past. It was a long time ago, don't worry about it."

I heard a sizzling noise and I turned my head towards the sky to see what I was sure was a picture of Hercules stealing apples. "Well these kids are creative."

Matt smiled. "Demigods, what did you expect?"

"Good point," I smiled back. "So that's...Medusa being killed by Perseus?"

"Yeah."

And this continued for the whole time, me guessing, and him telling me the answer. Fun stuff.

A picture flew up into the sky, and for the first time I had no idea what it could be. I looked closer, but nothing was clearer. It was a guy leading an army.

"Who's that?" I asked.

Matt shrugged. "Percy."

My jaw dropped. "No really."

Matt shook his head at me. "No, that's Percy. He led the half-blood army against Kronos..almost three years ago. One of the best heros in histroy."

I tried to hide my resent. I don't know why I'm acting so childish, it's just, everyone _likes_ Percy. Everyone thinks he's amazing. Campers ask him for special swords lessons. Girls giggles when he walks by. Every younger kid is always saying _I want to be just like him. _I'm like a disappointment, as in _why aren't you as good as Percy at anything?_

I sighed. "Yes, Percy saves the day, gets the girl, and recieves great honour."

Matt smirked a bit. "Pretty much, but then again, he risked his life over a lot of the time. I mean, he ran into a war believing he would die due to a prophecy. The point is, he went anyway. And he was good at keeping strength when he was really weak and felt hopeless, but he didn't let anyone see it. I don't care if he was a great fighter, that didn't make him a hero like everyone thinks. He was a hero because he put aside his needs to meet everyone elses'. I was pretty young then, kind of scared, but something about how this guy thought he was going to get his soul reaped and he was tending to the wounded, well, that for some reason gave me courage. Don't ask me to explain."

I felt kind of guilty. "Percy? That idiot?" I pointed across the beach where Percy was balancing a Coke can on his nose.

Matt laughed. "He has his moments, don't worry."

"I'll believe it when I see it." I shivered as a breeze swept through the beach, and my teeth chattered. Damn Aphrodite kids with spagghetti strap clothing that doesn't keep you warm.

Matt noticed. "You okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." I lied.

"You just jeep thinking that." he said, as he slipped off his hoodie.

"No, really-"

He slung the hoodie over my shoulders. "No give backs!"

"Damn!" I snapped my fingers like Swiper from Dora.

"That's normal..." Matt rolled his eyes a bit.

I shrugged. "Who wants to be ordinary and boring when you only have one life. Might as well have fun while you can and seem crazy."

"Yeah, we should probably get up."

I frowned. "Why?"

Matt gestured to the rest of the beach. "Everyone else is leaving because the fireworks are over."

I glanced around. "Yep, that would make sense."

I got up before him and started to run away.

"Hey!" he yelled and started to chase after me. I would've gotten away easily if I wasn't wearing high heels.

I was laughing like crazy as he caught up to me and grabbed my arm. "I can't let you run away now."

I smiled. "I almost was free, dman high heels. I bet men designed these just so hirls couldn't run away."

Matt's eyes sparkled. "Greatest invention ever. We don't like being ditched."

"I wasn't ditching you, we were playing tag." I improvised.

"Sure, but I'm not letting you out of my sight now."

I pouted. "But this is my cabin."

Sure enough, we were infront of the Poseidon cabin. My eyes met his, and a rush went through my brain.

"So," I said shyly.

"You should've worn a coat."

"I proabably should have." I said, but I was suddenly aware of the closeness of his face, and I wasn't sure where to look.

"Maybe, I should charge you sixty-nine cents a minute," he smirked, and I could feel his gaze on me. I was was suddenly aware of the tiniest details, like how Matt's eyelashes were longer than the average guy's, but they didn't make him look feminine. Or that the tips on part of his hair flipped up a bit.

"Haha. Exactly sixty-nine."

"Magic number."

"You can do the math then." I could feel in breath against my face and neck, making me feel kind of dizzy. He leaned in a bit closer, and I couldn't see anything going on beside us.

"I could give you a discount." his nose was close to knocking mine. I was thankful for once that I was wearing these five inch heels, so that I was almost his height. Matt's hand made its way onto my back. His lips were less than an inch from mine...

"Matt, hurry you're ass up! Curfew dumbshit!" his sister Aly screamed at him.

We broke apart quickly. I silently cursed her.

"Well, I'd better go I guess." he smiled apologetically.

"Yeah," I hid my disappointment. "Percy will yell at me any minute."

"See you around?"

My heart skipped a beat, again. "If I don't die by tomorrow."

"I'll hold you to that." he winked and walked away.

I walked into the cabin, and shut the door behind me. I leaned my back against the door, and slid to the floor. I smelled his sweater, and it smelled good, Axe chocolate. I took a deep inhalation.

"You okay there?" Percy asked me.

I rolled my eyes. "Perfectly fine."

He raised an eyebrow. "Matt." he smiled to himself.

"What!" I blushed.

"You and Matt. That's cute."

I looked at my feet. "Really?"

"He likes you." I swear, if I was looking at Percy, he would be suppressing a laugh.

"How would you know?"

Percy face palmed. "You clearly don't know anything. Fireworks = biggest 'dating' event of the year. And I thought I was slow."

And that actually did make sense. Girls screaming and in football huddles because they were going out with some guy. "Oh."

I got up and pulled off the heels. I grabbed my sketchbook, jumped into bed, and pulled the covers over my head, but I couldn't help but feel triumphant for my personal win.

And I fell asllep with the fragrance of Matt surrounding me.

Too bad my dream sucked.

"If I'm correct, we have to wait until August 18." Some guy said.

"No shit sherlock." the girl's voice spoke, but once again, no body.

The guy looked at a piece of paper. "When do you propose we-"

"Give it a week. We could use the time."

"Are you sure?" the guy asked.

"Yes!"

The guys shook his head at the paper. "This is the whole prophecy?"

"I think so, I can't really check because the original words were placed in Hades. The only damn Hades kid isn't on our side. We don't need to get into the Underworld though, the idea is clear."

"I guess you are correct leader."

The girl snapped. "Of course I'm right! The exact location, well that is hard to find but-"

* * *

"Wake up!" Percy was shaking me.

I looked around me, but more importantly at the piece of paper. I was expecting a picture, but no, what I held in my hands horrified me even more.

The page was etched with words, cutting off about halfway down, and I read slowly, my hands shaking.

_Through the five years after the great war_

_Magic can be released, never seen before_

_To turn the tables at a tiny price_

_Sibling of the last hero's sacrifice_

_Winner's now loser's fate is horrid_

"Percy, is this a prophecy?" My voice was shaking, simply because I knew the truth.

He ripped the paper from my hands, and read it over. "It's missing at least one line."

It's missing a line because I didn't finish the dream. Those lines mean something important.

At that moment, I was sure of three things:

1. I was going to be sacrificed, or that was the plan.

2. I had to go to the Underworld and find the rest of the prophecy before it was too late.

3. I have absolutely no idea how to get to the Underworld, or where this prophecy is hidden in the Underworld.

So basically, in other words, I'm screwed.

**I decided that I'm going to be a total bitch and ask for a minimum of 5 reviews before I update. If you've made it all the way to the bottom of the page, you can click that green and white button. I don't care if you say bad stuff or good stuff, just review!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey, I updated! I stayed up really late writing this last night on an iPod touch. You better be grateful.**

**Highlight of the day: I have a friend who looks sadly like Justin Bieber. We were hanging out in the mall, collecting money for a charity. We earned twice as much money from teenage girls than anyone else collecting money.**

Today I found out that people want to kill me for some sort of sacrifice. FML

I was still shocked. I knew better than to give myself the benefit of the doubt, I had to take the truth. People wanted to kill me.

I held onto that one piece of paper and read it over a million, trying to find a knew meaning, but none came up. This prophecy meant everything to me. It could make or break me. It could kill me, or save me somehow.

I needed to know the rest of it.

I got dressed quickly and didn't bother with make up. I got in some sword practice and ran three miles to clear my mind. I wasn't in the mood to talk and have fun right now.

And then it hit me. I knew the answer to my problem, and it lay in cabin 13.

I ran straight to the Hades cabin and knocked on the door, thinking out my wording.

_And remember Suzie, don't act like a bitch. This kid's dad will kill you in some sort of painful way. God of death, get it-_

A guy opened the door. His shaggy black hair was a mess around his face, and he looked a little bit younger than me, maybe a year or two. He was wearing a black t-shirt with some band's name which I honestly didn't know. I'd seen him once or twice around camp, but never actually talked to him or anything.

"Who are you?" he asked.

I smiled. "Hi, I'm Percy's sister Suzie."

I stuck out a hand, which he didn't shake. "No shit, you look just like him. What you want?"

"Um, well, it's about this piece of paper, and um, it's prophecy, and um, I thought you could help me?" I asked.

He rubbed his head. "You should've asked Percy about this. He's the expert on prophecies."

I shook my head. "This isn't about the prophecy, I think I know what it means. I think you could help me though."

He sighed. "Come in. I'm Nico by the way."

I followed him into the Hades cabin. The walls were painted black, and the room was lit by Greek fire. Everything was black, and gave the cabin a kind of mysterious feel. If I was wearing all black, I'd feel very ninja. Now I wished I was Hades's kid, just so I could be ninja 24/7.

Nico flopped back onto a black leather couch. "What do you think I can help you with?"

I unfolded the piece of paper. "This is a prophecy that I kind of got from a dream."

"Okay."

I sighed as I handed it to him. "I don't have the whole thing, but I know where the rest is."

He raised an eyebrow. "Yes?"

"And it can possibly help me save the world from destruction, which is probably important."

He shook his head. "And where do I come in?"

I looked him dead in the eye. "How well do you know the Underworld?"

* * *

I walked out of the Hades cabin sometime around 3:00 pm. I walked out towards the beach quickly, and sat near to the shore, staring out into the ocean. I wished I was certain. I wished I had the answers for my life. It's not even fair that my life has changed so drastically in the past month or whatever. My dad's really a Greek god, and I'm wanted for death. What the fuck is this shit? Why couldn't I be normal?

I wish I wasn't born. Couldn't Poseidon keep it in his pants for two mintues? Couldn't any of these gods? Holy shit, maybe there would be less kids out there with strange superpowers, but then less of us would die. But it's about the gods, right? What they want whenever they feel like it.

I threw a rock into the water, and yelled. I sat there staring into the water for a long time, even hours, without moving an inch. I eventually took a deep breath and stood up. Therapy over.

I walked up and towards the dining pavillion. Dinner was soon, at least I thought. I went straight up to the empty pavillion and took a seat at a vaccant Poseidon table. I tapped my fingers against the surface and waited for the distance sound of a conch horn.

"Hey," Matt said from behind me. I knew it was him, I loved the sound of his voice.

"Hello," I said casually, but I could feel my heart beating a bit faster.

He looked me up and down. "It would appear as though you didn't die last night."

A small smile crept up to my mouth. "Really? I didn't think you'd notice!"

"You're just that noticable."

I dramatically put my hand over my heart and batted my eyelashes. "Why thank you!"

"So what's up?"

My smile disappeared. "Well, not that much..."

I didn't deserve to ruin his day with the _I think I may being playing a part in a prophecy with invovles my sacrifice_ bullshit.

"So you're sitting in the dining after dinner finished."

My eyes widened. "What?!"

"Dinner happened about thirty minutes ago."

I face palmed. "I haven't eaten anything in the past two days!"

Matt's laugh filled my ears. "Smart."

As if on cue my stomach growled, and he laughed even more. I frowned. "Oh shut it."

He got up and pulled me up with it. "Come on."

He pulled me along behind him like a toy. "Where are we going?"

"My cabin."

"Why?"

He smiled evilly. "You'll know soon enough."

"You're not going to rape me or anything." I said with false fear.

"Sure I won't..." he replyed suspiciously as he dragged me into the cabin, and threw me on a bed.

"Why did you bring me here?"

He was walked toward the corner of the room and opened a closet. "Come on."

I felt uneasy. "This isn't seven minutes in heaven."

He broke into a grin. "No, there are stairs, but we can play seven mintues in heaven if you want."

I blushed. "So your going to rape me in some little room hidden underneath the cabin. How lovely."

But I walked over anyways and followed him down the steep set of stairs. It was pitch black, no windows, and I couldn't see a thing. I stumbled a bit, but then regained my balance before I fell.

Matt flicked a switch and the room was suddenly illuminated. "Hungry?"

I did a double take. There were piles of chocolate bars, Coke cans, cookies and bags of chips. "Holy. Shit."

"Go ahead, but be quick. I'm not really supposed to bring people down here"

"Oh my fucking gods, thank you so much!" I smiled as I grabbed a bag of chips. "You are a life saver!"

"Yes, just one of my amazing characteristics."

"Matt, you piece of shit!" I heard someone call from upstairs. "You brought her, didn't you?"

He looked at me apologetically. "Aly, she can hear you!"

"Don't care mother fucker! I have no idea how you became cabin leader after Michael!"

I giggled at his angry expression. "Hey!"

I started to walk up the stairs towards the main part of the cabin. Aly was waiting at the top.

"I'm really sorry..." I apologized.

She shook her head. "It's not your fault."

"Really, you can back off of him, I was hungry and so he brought me-"

"Can I ask you something?" she interjected.

"Kind of just did there..."

"Could you stop hanging out with Matt so much?"

Anger swelled in my throat as my heart fell. "Well,"

Aly laughed. "No, I have nothing against you, you seem like a great person. It's just Matt's driving everyone in our cabin crazy! He's always playing love songs and swapping your name in, and he talks about how amazing you are, and zones out a lot more. I get it, your hair is pretty!"

I blushed furiously. "Um, well,"

Aly rolled her eyes. "Just get together with him, or leave it alone. Just don't break his heart, or we'll have to deal with it. Again. I'm tired of hearing his love problems."

"Sure. I'll just go now."

Aly smiled. "Bye."

I walked out the door with a smile on my face, and my heart in a knot. I literally ran back to the Poseidon cabin, and screamed into my pillow, scattering sketches of cafes and elegant bridges. I heard campers running around outside, but nothing was going to ruin my moment.

* * *

I kept I close watch on the time. When I was 100% sure Percy had fallen asleep, I started to climb off of my bunk. I tiptoed quietly toward the door, when I heard music.

_Time together is just never quite enough (When you and I are alone, I've never felt so at home)_

_What will it tak to make or break this hint of love (Only time, only time)_

I pulled at the waistband of my pants, but there was no iPod. I wasn't the source fo the music this time. I hurried to the door, and swung it open as quietly as possible, and ran outside, only to catch Matt slipping into his cabin. I smiled to myself, and closed the Poseidon cabin door. It was nice to know that I wasn't the only one who had embarassing moments like that. I walked at a generally slow pace towards the Hades cabin, I tapped lightly on the door, and Nico opened it immediately.

* * *

"Ready?" he asked.

"Wait, rocks?"

He nodded his head. "You can sing, right?"

"Do I have to? can't we just bring out some speakers and blast Empire State of Mind? Won't the rocks love music about their hometown?"

"No, we have to create the music if it's going to work."

"Okay," I shifted my weight from foot to foot nervously, "So if it likes the performance, the rocks will open, and if it doesn't..."

"We can't try again for twenty-four hours. Choose something you know you're good at."

My eyes widened. "I don't know what I sound like!"

"Just sing already!"

I closed my eyes. Something I know I can sing well. I only know by what other people have told me, so I knew what I was going to sing.

"I don't want a lot for Christmas,

There is just one thing I need,

I don't care about the presents,

Underneath the Christmas tree,

I just want you for my own,

More than you could ever know,

Make my wish come true,

All I want for Christmas is you."

The rocks loosened a bit.

"Continue!" Nico screamed at me.

And so that's how I ended up singing a Christmas song in July in Central Park at 2:00 a.m. When I finished, the rocks had broken apart, and there was a tunnel.

"Thank you, thank you," I curtsied.

"Save it," Nico scowled. "A friggin Christmas song?"

I shrugged. "I got good reviews when I sang that at a concert."

I walked into the dark tunnel, and the rocks closed behind us. It was a close space, and it was pretty much 100% black. I couldn't see anything, but Nico held onto my arm and pulled me forward in the right direction.

"We're here." He said after an eternity of walking.

I stepped out, and a black river swirled around. "Eww."

"Percy swam in that."

I shuddered.

"So what exactly are we looking for?" Nico asked.

My jaw dropped as I realized the truth. "I don't know what we're looking for. All I know is that it is some important prophecy."

"Yes, well that was extrememly helpful."

I rolled my eyes. "I'm doing my best. I thought you were Hades's child!"

"I don't know everything!"

"Maybe we ask someone for....directions?"

Nico glared at me. "Yes, we should ask everyone where a prophecy is. That will clear things up."

I backed away. "It was just a suggestion."

Nico looked like he was thinking. "If there was a prophecy, they would put it either in my dad's palace, of maybe Elysium. Yes Elysium!"

"Let's go then tour guide."

Walking by the dead was an interesting experince. They weren't scary, in fact, the just looked a little more transparent than the average person. We started off at Elysium, and walked around. Shiny polished houses were lined up, and it smelled good. I could see people smiling and laughing. I've already decided that I want to live here when I die, if that makes any sense.

"Nico!" A girl screamed. She was really pretty, and her arm was linked with a buff guy. She dashed over to Nico and gave him a hug. "I haven't seen you for so long!"

"I know Silena," he sounded irritated, but looked pretty glad to see her.

The buff guy waved at me. "I haven't met you before, right?"

I nodded. "I'm new to camp this year, if you were from camp.."

"Yeah," he smiled, "You look like Percy."

"Is that a compliment?"

The girl, Silena I think, stared at me. "You're so pretty!"

I fidgeted awkwardly. "Thanks."

She gave me a hug. "Tell Percy hi for me, okay? And don't worry about _him, he's _totally into you. He'll ask you out."

"Percy's going to ask me out? Eww, he's my half-brother!"

She made a tsk-tsk noise. "Not him, the other guy. You know the one you're thinking about."

I was thinking about Matt. "Um, well..."

"Hope things go well, because I can't see the future, but he's thinking of you too!"

I blushed deeply, and Silena laughed a little. She was sweet, unbelievably beautiful. I wished I was as pretty as her.

Nico elbowed me. "If you're done girl chat, we need to hurry up."

"Bye!" I waved, and they waved back.

Nico focused on me. "We'll look in the library."

"Since when did the Underworld have a library?"

"Don't ask, I don't get it either, but it's not too far from here."

So we walked through the street. All of the houses were from different time periods, it would seem, and sparkled as if brand-new. It took a while to get there, but the library was a large building with a domed roof. The doors were bronze to go with the roof, and it looked so darkly pretty.

We walked in and Nico lead me from row to row, walking at a pace I couldn't keep up with. He finally turned into some area. The books were all Greek related, like _Armor for Dummies_ and _Sword-fighting for the Advanced Demigod._

"Here we go," Nico sighed, "_The Big book of Prophecies._"

It actually was a huge book. We lifted it off the shelf (team effort!) and took it to a table. Nico opened it up to the table of contents.

"Deathly prophecies, disease prophecies, double meanings, a here. World Ending Prophecies seems about right."

"Yay!" I said sarcastically.

"What do you know about this prophecy, like which time period?" he said flipping through pages.

I bit my lip. "I don't think it's from anytime too soon."

He nodded. "I'll just read this whole chap. There haven't been many world ending ones in the past. Maybe fifteen. Read whatever you want."

"Sure, you can do all the work." I found a couch and lay down, tossing a hairclip up in the air and catching it. This was _fun_.

I thought over what Silena had said. Does Matt really like me? I sort of already knew it, but at the same time, things were unclear. I told myself that I wouldn't make a move until he did. I swore on the river Styx.

"It's not in here!"

I sat up. "What the fuck do you mean it's not in there? It has to be!"

"Well it isn't!"

I walked over to Nico. "Keep looking!"

He checked his watch. "Can't. If we are going to get back without getting into shit, we need to leave. As it is, we can pretend we slept in. If we leave now."

I shook my head. "I need to find the rest. Please?"

"We can come back tonight. I promise, but we need to go!"

I gave in, and Nico put the book back on the shelf with my help. I followed him out of the library and back out of Elysium. We walked out and into the Fields of Asphodel. The grass was black...ewww.

"Time?" I asked.

Nico looked at his watch. "Ten."

We picked up the pace till we were almost running. We were almost out of the Fields of Asphodel, and into the tunnel. Then again, leave it for me to trip on a rock.

"Ow!" I screamed from the ground.

Nico didn't say a word.

"Thanks for your pity..."

Nico's eyes were wide. "Holy shit."

I got up and looked where he was looking. Turns out the rock I'd tripped on had flipped over, but that wasn't the _holy shit_ part.

For once I was thankful for my clumsiness. For once being a total clutz wasn't so bad.

Engraved on the bottom of that rock were words, and I stared at them in disbeleif. "No way..."

_Through the five years after the great war_

_Magic can be released, never seen before_

_To turn the tables at a tiny price_

_Sibling of the last hero's sacrifice_

_Winner's now loser's fate is horrid_

_Life for a life, and it can be avoided_

_Enemies and friends meet face to face_

_At sundown the events shall fall into place_

"So you found it." an eerie voice said from behind me.

I turned around to see a pretty woman with green eyes and dark hair. She had a Greek accent.

"Hi!" I said sweetly.

She smiled uneasily. "I've waited many years for you to find this."

"Who are you?"

Her eyes glowed. Literally. "I am the Oracle, the first, appointed by Apollo. Many came across the lands to hear my wisdom."

"That's pretty cool."

She tilted her head to the side. "Yes."

"What do you know about the prophecy?"

She smiled. "I was the one to say it. It was the year the war between the gods and Titans was over, the gods were victorious. While they were celebrating, I told them this prophecy. They didn't understand who the hero was."

I nodded my head, remembering everything I knew about the first war.

Oracle continued. "Nevertheless, the gods were sent into a stage of panic. They were cautious for the years following the war, easing up after about fifty years. Then disregarding it, and eventually, it had been forgotten. They don't remember it, I don't think it matters anymore."

My jaw dropped. "This prophecy is thousands of years old?"

"Yes,"

I rubbed my eyes. "Thank you," I said as I copied out the rest of the prophecy.

"Why do you need that?" she inquired innocently.

Nico met her eyes. "There has been a Great War over the past few years."

She had her gossip face on. "You think?"

Nico nodded. "Yes, it seems so."

The Oracles eyes were wide. "Who is the sibling?"

My hands were shaking, and my head throbbed. "Me."

She backed away. "I'm sorry..."

"It's okay. We've gotta go." My voice sounded as if I was in a trance, and Nico grabbed my hand.

"Here, we'll shadow travel."

I nodded my head slowly, not really listening to what he was saying. I quickly held his hand. Then everything turned black, and I was back in my cabin, clutching that dear piece of paper for my life. I flopped on my bed, and re-read the prophecy over and over and over, thinking out the options that I faced.

If I was right, I was going to be sacrificed in order to reverse the conseqeunce of the war, and the opposing side would become the victors. In this case, I was seriously wanted by the bad guys. The sacrifice was going to take place on... August 18, which means I was going to be kidnapped...

Wait, kidnapped? And it made sense suddenly, that mess at the beginning of the summer. Pre-planning by the dark side. My death has been planned from the start. I knew they would do anything, kill anyone to get to me.

I closed my eyes and thought through my options. How could this end easily? How could I save the most lives. I repeated this through my head, and came up with this:

a) Hide out at camp, hope they can't cross the borders

b) Have another war

c) Create a time machine that could transport me to a safer future

Several other ideas came to my mind as I tried to avoid that one itching at the back of my head, but I couldn't deny it. There was one option. It saved almost everyone. There would be no future problems for campers, and the prophecy would end forever. A way for campers to save themselves from greif.

The one option which was the most difficult for me to accept.

I was going to have to commit suicide.

**Well that chapter sucked. Thank you, my loyal reader! Please review by clicking the green and white button! I'll be your best friend (don't you miss the days when that line got people to do stuff for you?)**


	8. Chapter 8

**I believe an apology is at hand. I'm sorry for taking so long to update, and feel free to show the hate. I'm also sorry that I haven't responded to a lot of reviews, because I'm a lazy bitch.**

**Phew, now that's over, here's the next chapter...is it chapter 7 or 8? Oh well, enjoy!**

**Highlight of the Day: I was sitting on my BF's lap watching the PJO movie, when I said "Logan Lerman, in my pants, right now" in a dreamy voice. Matt didn't think it was appropriate.**

I marched up the valley towards the Big house, holding on to that piece of paper. I burst through the door, surprising Chiron.

"Anything wrong?" he asked genuinely.

I nodded. "Chiron, you're old. I have a prophecy here, please tell me I'm wrong."

He took the piece of paper from my trembling hands. Senior campers who had been talking to him gave me weird stares. Maybe that was because I was close to crying. I seriously did not want to die, not now. I had so many things to do with my life still. And I wasn't the cry in public infront of people type, I was the hold it in and then cry yourself to sleep type.

Chiron's eyes widened as his face paled deathly white. "I have not seen this in many years…"

"It's not true, right?"

"I hadn't thought about this in so long. For it to come up like this is—"

"Bad luck."

"Certainly. How did you uncover this though? It's been lost for hundreds of years!"

I focused my attention on my shoes. "I tripped over a rock in the Underworld."

His eyes studied me. "You snuck off to the Underworld."

I nodded slowly. He knew more than I did, and I decided that I might as well be honest. It might be my only chance of surviving. "The oracle told me about it."

"You called?" A redhead girl stepped out from the other room. She was pretty, with striking green eyes.

"Um, sorry, no." I said shyly.

"Suzie, this is the camp's current Oracle, Rachel Elizabeth Dare."

"Hi." I waved a little, but my arms felt weak. My breathing was laboured with anxiety, and I felt a little dizzy from the whole deal.

"So Chiron," I whispered carefully, as if my words were poison, "what is going to happen to me?"

The old horse furrowed his brow. "I'm not sure. Let me think this over, but you should head over to the pavilion soon, it's almost lunch time."

I wanted to argue the fact that I didn't get the answers I was searching for. I forced myself to walk out the door without my answers, and I walked to the empty dining pavilion. Once I was at my table, I slipped my head into my arms and cried in my solitude.

I avoided everyone for the rest of the day. I was in a bad mood, I knew it, and I didn't deserve to piss everyone off. I was angry though, not only at my dad, but at all the gods for being so forgetful, or for the universe genuinely hating me at the moment. And when I went to bed early, I sat there staring in space, refusing to sleep incase I dared to dream again.

* * *

I had an espresso the next morning at breakfast so that I'd stay awake. After sword fighting, archery, and canoeing, I had some spare time, so I did what I knew would give me comfort. I grabbed my guitar and sat under a big, shady tree to hide from the hot summer sun. It was boiling today, and I was down to wearing a cami, short shorts, and flip-flops.

I played slowly, different songs that pretty much summed up how I felt. I heard a cough beside me when I finished _Place in this World_.

"Hey," Matt said from my right side, "I saw you alone over here, and thought I'd come say hi."

"Hi," I said dully.

"I didn't see you around yesterday," he said openly, and I knew he was looking for an answer.

"Sorry, I've been having issues recently." I used the _I really don't want to talk about it right now_ tone.

"Right, so I saw you had your guitar out, and I was wondering if I could join?" He held a shiny blue acoustic guitar and I marveled at it.

"Wow," I said, "It's gorgeous."

"Thanks," he smiled, "So, what do you want to play?"

"Jizz in my Pants!"

Matt laughed. "That's funny coming from a little girl."

I pouted. "I'm not a little girl, and premature ejaculation is no laughing matter. I know you try to cover up the fact you suffer from this, but please, you need to accept the truth."

"I'm not premature!" he yelled.

"Sure you're not…"

"Whatever. You know this song?" He picked out a tune, and I listened carefully.

"E minor, C, and G. The Saltwater Room. By the way, I saw you." I added in smugly.

The look of pure terror on his face was priceless. "I was coming to get my sweater…"

I rolled my eyes. "I'll pretend that I believe that."

"Thanks." I swear he was blushing.

"Okay, you know this one?" I played a few bars, and he already knew.

"What hurts the Most, too easy." He replied smugly.

"Oh yeah?" We played the musical guessing game for most of the afternoon. It felt good to be laughing, smiling, and it was as if all of my problems had drifted away as soon as he grinned at me.

"You know this one?" He teased.

He started to play out an intro, and I stopped to listen. I knew this song… chords C, A minor, F, and G…

Then he sang. "I remember what you wore on the first day

You came into my life, and I thought

Hey you know, this could be something"

He sounded like Martin from Boys Like Girls. No, he sounded better.

"Cause everything you do and words you say

You know that it all takes my breath away

And now I'm left with nothing"

I joined in.

"So maybe it's true, I can't live without you

And maybe two is better than one

But there's so much time to figure out the rest of my life

And you've already got me coming undone

And I'm thinking two is better than one"

I stared up at his grinning face, and my heart was melting.

"I remember every look upon your face" I sang, hoping I didn't sound bad.

Matt sang like an angel. "The way you roll your eyes, the way you taste,

You make it hard for breathing"

I felt myself blushing. _Snap out of it, those are the song lyrics!_

My turn. "But when I close my eyes and drift away,

I think of you and everything's okay

I'm finally now believing"

We went into the chorus, and I have no idea why, but suddenly Matt's eyes were trained on me, and I felt like I was winning. Thanks Aphrodite, you made my day.

He stared directly at me. "I remember what you wore on the first day

You came into my life, and I thought hey…"

I joined in for the end.

"Maybe it's true, I can't live without you

And maybe two is better than one

But there's so much time just to figure out the rest of my life

And you've already got me coming undone

And I'm thinking ooooh

I can't live without you

Cause baby two is better than one

There's so much time, just to figure out the rest of my life

But I've figured out when all is said and done

That baby two better than one"

I met his eyes. "Two is better than one."

I heard clapping, but my eyes stayed on his face. He looked at me, and said "Dark blue tank top, gray cotton short-shorts, white sweater, and a brave look on your face even though you were freaking out. It was the most beautiful thing I'd ever seen in my life."

I frowned. "What?"

"It's what you looked like the first day I saw you. I don't think I could ever forget."

My heart was racing. "I love the smug look you get on your face whenever you're right, like you have something to show off, but you really don't."

"Was that a compliment?" his breath was on my neck.

"I said I loved it," I leaned in a bit, and his arm slid around my back. He had to lean down a bit. And when his lips met mine, I felt as though my brain was melting away. Everything was right in that moment, and I was breathless.

My hands slid up around his neck, and he pulled my body closer to his. He smelled heavenly.

"Whoa, whoa, break it up!" some called, and I was pulled off him.

"Hey!" I protested, and I was dropped on the ground.

"It's dinnertime, so get over it. Fuck each other later on." It was Percy... what a great half brother. I made a mental note to kick his ass later.

"Fuck you," I said, but he walked away. I turned my attention back to Matt. "Sorry about that."

He smiled. "Here, we better head over for dinner."

He gave me a hand up, and I brushed the dirt off of my shorts. "Thanks."

"Did you know you taste good?"

I blushed. "I guess I know now."

His hand brushed mine, and chills ran up my spine. "Dinner?"

* * *

I was quietly singing to myself while I brushed my hair in the cabin that night. My curls fell down my shoulders, and I felt amazing.

"I used to think maybe you loved me, now baby I'm sure

And I just can't wait for the day you come knock on my door."

I spun around a bit, and fell onto a bunk laughing. "I'm walking on sunshine!" I yelled.

"Yes, that's very nice. Can I go to sleep now?" Percy grumbled from his bunk.

"Nope," I retorted as I sat up, "you sorta ruined my moment there. Now you have to face the consequences."

Percy groaned and rolled over. "Fuck my life."

"It's your fault!" I reminded him, and I threw a pillow at his head. "Percy, I have a question."

He looked up from his pillow. "What?"

I sighed. "What was the war like? And don't tell me the abreviated standard version, I want to know the whole truth."

He inhaled deeply. "I knew about the war three years before it started, or more like four years. Annabeth told me a little bit about the prophecy even though she wasn't allowed to when we snuck off and a quest."

I smiled sweetly at him. "Aww, she was giving you forbidden information because she loved you and you guys were off running away together, breaking the rules--"

Percy frowned. "What?"

I shook my head shamefully at him. "She must have already been falling for you, and you didn't notice. Why are guys always so much slower when it comes to figuring things out?"

He scowled. "Anyway, the summer I turned fifteen, camp was threatened. There a group of us went down into the Labyrinth--"

"That exists?!"

"Not anymore. Don't interrupt, I'm in story teller mode. Anyway, Kronos rose in the body of Luke--"

"Wait, who's Luke?"

It was easy to miss, but Percy's eyes burned in anger for a second. "He was Annabeth's friend when I came to camp, my first year. He was the best swordsman there, a son of Hermes. Annabeth thought the world of him, even after he tried to kill me, then her, multiple times."

I grinned. "Ooh, love triangle."

"Will you shut up?" Percy glared at me. "We held a battle here at camp, but then we forced the enemy to retreat, and the Labyrinth was destroyed, so we didn't have to worry about a direct assault to camp again.

"The next summer, campers engaged in a lot of combat missions in order to help our side of the war. A week before my sixteenth birthday, the one which had been prophecised as world ending criteria, the monster Typhon escaped from prison, which was kind of my fault, and went to attack Olympus, so the gods went to fight it."

"Tyhon was one of those big ones, right?"

Percy nodded his head. "Olympus was practically ungarded, and then I went swimming in the river Styx--"

"Eww!"

"--and became invunerable to flesh wound except for one point on my body. Like Achilles. You following me?"

I nodded my head quickly. "Continue."

"Hades told me of the war to come, so all forty campers headed out and protected Olympus."

I rolled my eyes. "How did the war end?"

"I was fighting Kronos/Luke on Olympus. He had almost killed Annabeth. Kronos was about to evolve to full strength, burn away Luke's body, but then I gave him Annabeth's knife, and he killed himself. It was as Rachel had said: I was not the hero, Luke was."

"Awww, what a touching story. The bad guy turned good in the--" And then it hit me. "So, you didn't end up being the true hero?"

Percy shook his head vigorously. "Some say I was _a_ hero, but I wasn't _the _hero."

I fell backward onto my bed and, and my breathing slowed. It's not me, I don't have to commit suicide, it's not me, I don't have to commit suicide!

"I'M NOT COMMITTING SUICIDE!!" I screamed at the top of my lungs. I was so happy, I could cry.

Percy looked at me carefully. "Are you depressed? Do you need to see a therpist? I don't want you to kill yourself."

"No it's okay, I don't have to anymore because you're not the hero!"

Percy gave me a look, but I was too overjoyed to care.

Then I realized the truth. I may now know that a sacrifice won't make a difference, but the opponent is still clueless. Which means they still want to kill me, but that gives camps survival a higher chance because the enemy has the facts wrong.

Then I realized something else. The Hermes cabin has about 15 kids (Hermes got pretty busy there), so which one was _the one_?


	9. Chapter 9

**Yay, update!**

**So this chapter was co-written by Matt! Who's at my house right now!**

**Hope you enjoy, and review at the bottom!**

**Highlight of the Day: I was riding the city bus early this morning with Matt, trying to get to the community center to watch a basketball game, but we got on the wrong bus, and were taken out into the country in the the middle of frozen corn fields. I was scared so I started to sing "The Double Dutch Bus" to comfort myself. Then the bus driver was like "This is the last stop, get out!" and so we were forced to stand there in the middle of no where until we used the GPS on Matt's Phone to walk five miles to some small community. Some nice old lady gave us a ride home, bless her soul, but I'm still freaked.**

I confessed everything to Chiron the next morning. What was there to worry about? _I_ wasn't some legendary sacrifice kid. I skipped, I actually fucking skipped, over to the dining pavillion, and sat down for breakfast, reciving a couple of strange stares.

"Hello," I said to Percy, "This morning is wonderful. I think I'm off to the start of a good day filled with happiness. Today is going to be wonderful."

And today was great. I did well in camp activities, I ate three whole meals, and I didn't feel nauseaous at any point of the day. Things couldn't get any better.

But things did get better as I was drawing the Zeus cabin because Matt came out to say hi.

"Hi," he sat down beside me and my heart beat faster.

"Hello," I smiled, and I leaned into him a little bit. "How are you on this particuarly exquisite day?"

He laughed. "Not too bad, except it's unbelivably hot."

I shrugged. "Why don't you go swimming?"

He fanned his face. "Even the water is too hot, it doesn't really help at all. Besides, the day is practically over."

I stood up and grabbed his hand. The sun was setting, and people were returning to their cabins.

"You act as if that's an issue," I smirked slyly.

He frowned. "I don't like where this is going..."

"Are you a rule bender?"

"No!"

I let go of his hand. "Then forget it, you're not getting in my pants."

I left him staring at me as I walked inside the Poseidon cabin. He'd be back tomorrow, no doubt. If there's one thing I've learned from all of my failed relationships, it's that eventually they come back, whether you want it or not.

Percy was already asleep, so I quickly changed into more comfortable shorts and a t-shirt, and then I lay down on my bed, feeling like the world agreed with me, and closed my eyes. I didn't actually go to sleep though, I thought of the past. I thought of my future. If things could turn out for me now, they could turn out for me in the end, right? Maybe I willl get that record deal I've always wanted, and maybe my mom will feel proud of me, just this once. Maybe things will be okay, and this relationship will not end a sunburn, the song that was playing on my iPod right now. No, that song's too sad, I changed it to _Replay_.

"Hey," I heard, and I almost screamed. My eyes shot open.

"Damn Matt," my breathing started to go back to normal, "why did you scare me like that... you creeper, why are you in my cabin."

He rolled his eyes. "Rule bending."

I sat up in my bed. "If Percy sees you, I'll never hear the end of it."

His eyes shone in the moonlight. "Then you better hurry up."

It was still burning hot outside. I realized this as I slipped through the window after Matt. He grabbed my hand and led me towards the woods. The trees made it hard to see, and not to seem weird or anything, but it was like I was seeing the forest for the first time, but it was so much better at night. You could smell the ceder, it was wonderful.

"Almost there, don't worry," he said, then he looked me the eyes, "it's not like I'm going to rape you or anything."

I rolled my eyes in the dark. "Wow, that was so reasuring."

"I bet it was," Matt smiled, and I would've run into the 6 ft dirt wall if he hadn't stopped me.

"Yay, a wall!" My voice oozed with sarcasm, "You're the best."

He bent over a bit and made a little step with his hands. "You want help up?"

I gave him a look. "No, I don't. It's 6 ft, I can handle this."

I took ten steps back, took three long strides, then jumped, twirling 180 degrees so I landed with my ass on the edge, and my legs dangling off. I smiled. "Being on the cheer team finally paid off."

"You were a cheerleader?"

I rolled my eyes. "Back in the darker days of my life, better known as freshman year. My judgement wasn't the best back then."

He hoisted himself up and sat beside me. "Clearly. Turn around, the view is way better."

So I did, and it was. We were on a hill which slid down do the beach, I could see the ocean stretching out, and the full moon reflected on it perfectly. "It's gorgeous."

"Yeah. I found this place a while back, when I was twelve or thirteen. I've never brought anyone here. Well, at least until now."

I was going to ask if he was bullshitting me, but he seemed to be pretty sincere. "So, why didn't you bring that other really special girl up here?"

"What do you mean?"

"Your girlfriend, hopefully an ex."

He sighed. "I don't know."

"I used to be the kind of person who shared everything, but I don't anymore. The guys never wanted to hear."

He grinned. "How many ex boyfriends do you have?"

"A lot, but some of them really don't count. There was Evan, then Jack, then Clark, Coleman, and Jon, then another Evan, Colin, and Ross."

Matt looked disappointed. "Um, can I get their full names, addresses, and phone numbers?"

I gasped theatrically. "It's not like you're going to go kill them in their sleep, right? Anyway, what's your long line of "ex"es?"

Matt's face turned dark, as if I'd just entered a dangerously sesitive area. "There was Rosie, then Kate."

"What happened to them?"

He looked away from me. "Rosie joined the dark side, and it was difficult for me. She ended up dying in the war."

I bit my lip. "I'm sorry..."

He looked up. "No, it's okay. I wasn't the only one who experienced that sort of thing. Kate, the second one, got attacked by monsters in an alleyway in Detroit, and she didn't survive, but that was a year and a half ago. I guess no relationships have ended well for me."

"Yeah, well same here or else I would still have some old boyfriend."

"True, so I'm happy."

I furrowed my brow. "What?"

"My chances would be a lot lower if you could keep a guy, that's all I'm saying."

"I'm not sure if that's an insult or not, but I'll let it pass."

Grabbed his hand and traced the lines along his palm.

"What you doing?" he asked.

"Your love line is short, but I don't believe in that sort of stuff."

He sighed. "I don't know what to believe in anymore. I mean, my dad's a Greek god, that's enough to make you question your faith."

"That's true." I sighed, and an awkward silence started. I hate awkward silences, so I started to hum.

"It was you, wasn't it?" Matt said suddenly.

"What the fuck?"

He smiled. "The music outside the cabin that one night."

I got uneasy. "Why would you assume that?"

"Because you were just humming that song, and it reminded me."

"Fuck you, you caught me. Now I feel embarssed. That's great."

"It happens to the best of us." he pointed at himself.

I rolled my eyes..again. "You probably aren't considered the best of us, even though you are a great singer."

"You're great too, you know that? Like-could-end-up-on-the-radio-with-a-charttopper amazing!"

"Right, okay, that was a nice thing to say."

"I'd also like to point out you look pretty damn sexy."

I looked down at my "pajammas". "Yep, baggy clothes, messy hair, makeup-less. Right."

He frowned. "I meant it."

I changed the subject, because I get all uneasy when people tell me I'm good at something, like I don't want to agree because that feels...wrong to me. I don't know. "You know, when I'm standing at you're cabin with no idea what I'm doing there, the most embarassing song comes on too. Just my luck."

"_Time together is just never quite enough_," he sang, "is way worse."

He pulled me closer to him, and I was pressed against him.

"_Untouchable, burning brigther than the sun, and when you're close I feel like coming undone._" I sang quietly.

He leaned in a kissed me ever so softly, and it felt so gentle, so sweet, so perfect. I kissed him lightly, and then he pressed his lips against me harder, and my hands slid up the based of his neck into his thick hair, and we both broke for air. My fingers tightned around his hair, and he lowered me down, and my back landed on the ground. I lifted my head of the grass to lean up and kiss him, and he leaned down to me. His hand trailed up under my shirt, leaving a trail of fire where he touched my skin.

I hooked my legs around his, and swung around, so that I was on top, and I sat up.

I lifted my shirt off quickly, and tossed it aside, and leaned in to kiss him again. His arms were wrapped around my waist, as he pulled me closer. The night was hot, and the air was thick. He rolled back over, so that I was on the bottom again, and I pulled at the bottom of his shirt, lifting it off of him, with much difficultly. I ran my hand up his stomach, and smiled.

"You've got nice abs" whispered to him.

His hand drifted up to my boobs. "You've got a nice rack."

He leaned into me again, but then, I just felt us losing balance, and then we were rolling down the hill together as we landed on the beach. I laughed.

Matt rolled his eyes before he kissed me again, with so much force, but it was so sweet at the same time. His hand trailed up my legs, onto my shorts, which he started to pull down.

I had absolutely no idea what I was doing, why I didn't stop him at all. I lay motionless on the sandy floor as he tugged my shorts off, but I didn't object aginst my better judgement. I wouldn't of done this with anyone else, I wasn't the type of girl you could just get with, but I didn't want to stop him. Then the wave came out of no where, soaking both of us.

I blinked, and imagined myself dry, but nothing happened like normal, where I would be perfectly dry. Instead, I was still soaked. I shook my head, in disbelief. Waves were churning really high, another one ready to come crash into us.

Then I realzied what was going on. "Sorry Daddy!" I yelled, "We won't do anything!"

The waves settled back to normal, and it was as if nothing had ever happened. I grabbed Matt's hand and dragged him back up to the top of the hill.

He stared at me. "Was your dad planning on drowning me?"

I shrugged. "Probably."

Matt sighed. "Guess I'm going to have to try harder to get into your pants. Except I'm scared shitless, not going to risk drowning tonight."

He lay down on the ground, and lay down next to him, and traced his six pack with me finger tip, and rested my head on his chest, staring up at the millions of stars illuminating the sky.

* * *

I couldn't remember falling asleep, but when I woke up, the sky was slightly tinged with orange, but the sun wasn't up yet. Matt's arm was wrapped around my waist, and my head was still on his chest. I felt him stir.

"Hi." I said softly.

He smiled. "Hi."

I sat up and flipped my hair back into place. "You know what time it is?"

He looked up at the sky. "About 5:45 am."

"Mmmhmm." I got up and grabbed my shirt, and slid it on. Matt did the same, while I was still searching around on the ground. "Where are my shorts?"

Matt looked around on the ground, then shook his head. "I actually don't know."

I ran around frantically. "Holy shit, if I go back to the cabin without shorts, everyone will think...."

I ran down the hill, around in the sand, but they weren't there either. Matt gasped. "They must've gotten washed away in the wave."

"Shit fuck!"

* * *

This is by far, leading up to the most ninja moment of my life. I ran back to the Poseidon cabin, constantly hiding behind things, checking if anyone could see me. I felt like a secret agent. I slid around the Zeus cabin, then ran back to my cabin and ducked in the window, landing with a loud _thud!_

I scrambled back off the ground, and congratulated myself for my sneakiness. Percy was out of the cabin, surprisingly, so I got went to take a shower, then got ready. Once I was sure that I looked presentable, I walked outside, and went to my camp activities. At lunch time, I was heading back to my cabin to get my sword, when some guy cut me off.

"Hey!" I yelled at him, but he laughed.

"You look tired." the guy said.

"I didn't get much sleep," grumbled, hoping it would shut him up.

"Looks like Matt won the bet. Good luck with him."

I froze. "What bet? What the fuck?"

The guy didn't respond, and my heart stopped. Was I just some bet? Like, how-long-it-would- take-for-him-to-be-allowed-access-into-my-pants kind of bet? I stormed back to my cabin, slammed the door, and fell on my bed, calling my self a goddamn idiot.

**Matt: Hey, I wanted to score!  
**

**Me: Shut up you bitch! You're not good enough to score...yet.**

**Matt: *Pouts***

**Me: Please review by clicking that button. :)**


	10. Sorry, Author's Note

Hey people!

I'm sorry I haven't updated in forever, but I have a set of reasons.

First of all, I read in...seasons. Books come in seasons. Right now I'm in a season of _Maximum Ride_ with a bit of _Some Girls Are_. I'm not really reading PJO, and I feel uninspired. Don't get me wrong, I still know where I'm going with the story, I just don't feel like writing it right now, and because my focus is on another story, I don't want to put make characters OOC.

I'm also really busy. Soccer season just kicked up and I'm back on my Daily Summer Fitness Routine. I'm in this local play, I have a dance recital soon, I've started kick-boxing, and I'm on the track team this year. So lots of stuff to do. And then there's the other things

See, imagine a girl. Now Imagine she's highly involved with sports and drama and singing and she works hard to get amazing grades in school and be perfect at practically everything because she's a perfectionist. Her parents believe she has eating disorder (s) and believes she needs to see a therapist again. On top of that, everyone at school thinks she's a slut and that she's slept with her boyfriend, boyfriend's brother, and the guy living a couple doors down the street in less than one week. Throw in some post-attempted rape issues. Stir. You've basically got me.

So anyway, my life is REALLY fucked right now, and I'll be honest when I say I won't be updating for a while. I'll try to as soon as I really can, promise, but don't expect anything very soon.

Sorry.


End file.
